The Forbidden Life
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After marrying, Richard and Kahlan try to begin their lives together, something happens to jeperdize it all. Decisions will be made and allies will be lost. Nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The candlelight flickered around her, lighting the room as she poked at the bubbles that surrounded her. Breathing deeply, Kahlan found herself relaxing as the scent of vanilla and lavender flowed around her. Her eyes slid closed as she slowly lowered further into the water, forgetting her responsibilities. A soft moan of disappointment escaped her as the door opened behind her. Turning her head slowly, she looked to see who stood behind her, though she knew by the smell of the trees.

"Enjoying yourself?" Richard asked with a grin. Nodding, she turned and sank back into the water. "Would you mind if-"

A smile came to her lips as she reached her hand out of the tub, waiting for him to take it and join her. "It's warm."

He undressed quickly and grabbed her hand, stepping into the water as she made room for him to settle in behind her. Leaning her back against his chest, she sighed in content as his arms wrapped firmly around her. The smile on her face widened as he drew small circles over her stomach, his actions making her body grow warmer in need. A low moan flowed from his throat as she shifted her body above him, trying to make it easier for what was planned in her mind. Turning her head, she looked up at him, his eyes closed and his lips parted with his breath. Pressing her lips to his chin, she snaked her hand over his thigh and pushed closer to him.

He met her lips within seconds, more than thrilled by her actions. Moving his hands over her, he tried to pull her closer while his tongue began to tangle with hers. They spent every moment they could together, but it was never enough. They had been married for four months and they still couldn't get enough of each other. The feel of their skin against their lovers was addicting. It was all they ever craved.

Turning her body to face him, Kahlan wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to allow her legs to circle around him. Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate as their bodies moved together. The water splashed onto the floor as she settled over him with a long, heated moan. He held her hips tightly, helping her move slowly over him as his lips struggled to remain against hers. The release of her magic pushed him over the edge, his body never able to hold on once she had her release.

She fell against his chest with a gasp and soft laugh. Leaning back, Richard helped reposition her so that she could lie against his chest more comfortably. It was always in moments like this that he wished they had a larger bathtub. Trailing the fingers of his right hand up and down her back, he held her against him, unwilling to be apart from her so soon.

"How was the hunt?" she asked softly, closing her eyes as she listened to the pounding of his heart.

"Good. We managed to snag three deer and six rabbits."

She lifted her head from his chest and grinned. "Sounds exciting."

"It was. Your guards looked for us for hours."

"I'm sorry; the council asked that they watch over you."

Smiling, Richard pulled a few wet strands of hair from her face. "It's all right, I just have to get used to it."

She laughed, "I don't think it's possible to get used to them following you around all day. This has been this first time they haven't been beside me today." She shifted her body once again, bringing her lips to his as she pulled him forward.

"How long did they give you?"

"I don't think they will come in as long as you stay here with me."

"The water is going to get cold soon."

Pressing her lips lightly against his, she ran her hand down his chest. "I'm sure we can find some way to stay warm."

******

"Kahlan?"

"Mmm?" she moaned as she pulled herself closer to him. She lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest with an arm draped over his stomach.

"You're shaking, maybe we should move to a warmer place."

Shaking her head against him, she tried to take some of his warmth into herself. "I don't want to move. I like being like this."

"Lying on a towel, naked?"

"Of course," she laughed softly. "It's something I've always wanted to do."

"You've been cold like this for days; I think we should see a healer." She could hear the concern in his voice, making her realize that something was different.

Lifting her head, she brought her eyes to his as she smiled. "We don't need a healer. I'm not sick."

"You're freezing-"

"I'm pregnant."

Several emotions flooded his face in a matter of seconds as a large grin pulled at his lips. "We're pregnant?" he asked, making her laugh. Sitting up, Richard scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly as he began to think about their future. "We are going to have a daughter!"

The excitement in his voice was more than she imagined, more than any Confessor heard from the father of their child. Their lips reconnected passionately as he ran his hands over her stomach, thrilled to know that a child grew within her. Easing her back to the floor, Richard broke their kiss and moved down to her stomach. Pressing his lips to her skin, he began to whisper to the child, saying hello and how special she was to them. Laying her arms under her head, she watched him work, watched as he dipped each finger on his right hand I to her bellybutton while the smile on his face took over.

He began kissing his way back up to her lips, making sure to draw out a moan by sliding his tongue across her chest. He left his hand resting on her stomach as their lips played slowly, making him feel even closer to their child. Sitting up, Richard beamed. "I'm going to get another bath ready for you."

Grabbing his arm, she held him in place, a smile spread across her face, matching his kindly. "I'm not sure that we should move away from each other just yet. You wouldn't want me to freeze, would you?"

"Never," he breathed out as she moved her hand slowly from his arm and trailed her fingers down his chest. "I never thought that my life with you could get any better and now, now I feel like my heart is about to explode in happiness."

"Mine too. I never thought that I would ever be happy, but I am." She kept her eyes on his face, watching his eyes widen and lips part as she continued lowering her hand over his stomach. "I can think of something a bit more fun than a bath."

Richard loved it when she touched him like this, she had done it more and more since they were married and he knew he would never tire of it. The heated desire in her eyes was contagious, making his body want hers even more. She had become more daring, her cheeks failing to turn red as she stroked him with her fingers. She enjoyed it as much as he did, though he was sure it was mostly due to the way his breath would catch in his throat and he would begin panting. Her actions always brought him back to their wedding night, when he laid on the bed, his arms holding up his head as she explored his body. She used everything; her lips, tongue and hands, desperately trying to find what pleased him.

A deep moan flowed from within him as his eyes fell shut, focusing only on the feel of her fingers around him. Without realizing it, he began snaking his hands over her, making it almost impossible for her to continue her own movements. Arching her back off of the floor, she pushed up into his touch, a soft cry of wanting leaving her lips. Leaning down, he kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips as he tried to deepen their kiss. Pulling him closer to her, Kahlan rolled over him and sat up.

Sitting over his hips, she stared down at him, watching as his eyes moved over her perfectly formed body. She loved the way he looked at her. The desire and hunger in his eyes made her feel wanted and she never wanted it to end. His hands began to slide up her thighs and stomach, slowly making their way to her breasts. He loved her body, the softness of her skin and the hardness of her muscles made touching her feel wild and made his need for her grow. Grabbing his hands, she held them against her chest, making him squeeze her breasts as she rolled herself over him. The moan that left her was like lightning, pushing him forward in a desired frenzy.

The room smelled of them, the mixture of sweat and sex, filling the air as they continued to dance together. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was too beautiful, the way her head fell back with each movement, her hair gliding around her as she gasped for air. Richard held her steady above him, his fingers digging into her hips as his pleasure rallied up inside of him. She stared at him for a moment as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began pulling her onto him a little more roughly. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to last just a few moments longer.

Suddenly stopping, Kahlan grabbed his shoulders and pulled his back from the floor, pushing her chest roughly against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss heated as she shifted herself above him, the sensation of her around him along with the low moans and soft pants of his name leaving her lips was all that was needed to push him from the edge. Burying his face between her breasts, he breathed deeply as she let go and fell into her own release. Her body quivered above him, tightening her hold on him as she rocked herself against him. His fingers pushed into her sides, holding her in place as he memorized her smell; her awakening.

"We're going to be parents," Richard said softly as he pulled his face from her chest and looked up at her. "We're going to have our own family."

The joy in his voice made her heart pound. He was the first man to want a child with a Confessor. The thought alone was enough to make her moan, but the look in his eyes as she met them, was almost too much. Grabbing his face in her hands, she brought her lips to his and leaned forward, pushing herself hard upon him as her wave of desire pulled back and prepared to crash onto the surface once again.

Lifting her up, Richard brought her breasts directly in front of his face, kissing her soft skin as he worked his fingers into her back. A moan left her lips as she brought herself closer to him. Entangling her fingers into his hair, she held him to her, gasping in pleasure as he devoured her skin. She loved the feel of his lips against her skin, feeling his tongue push out and glide across her flesh, tasting her. She never thought that she would have this, a man whom she loved and loved her freely in return. As his hands slid smoothly over her body, she couldn't help but remember the way she thought it would be like.

Nearly all of her life, she never looked forward to taking a mate, not wanting to be with a man when he meant nothing to her. Once she met Richard, it all changed. One morning she found herself waking up in wonder of how his hands would feel against her skin. She began to imagine their skin colliding together in passion, their tongues dancing through fire as their hands explored their new territory. A lot of her time then became spent alone, not wanting to be near anyone while she allowed her mind to fantasize about him. Once it became a reality, she knew it would never change. She would never want another man, there could be no other. No one could make her feel the way that Richard did. One touch and she found herself screaming his name as her magic ripped through her.

The feel of him inside of her as he held her close, panting her name as his own release floated to the surface had become her favorite thing. She longed for that moment, for their union in release. Their bodies never quit, never failing to connect to their lovers, even after they grew numb. As they lay in each other's arms, panting, they had to be careful not to move, for the moment they did, they would start all over again. Her head rested on top of his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her in an attempt to keep her warm. He wanted to say something, to break the silence with something beautiful, but every word that came to him didn't seem to express anything at all. He wanted to make love to her again, wanted to show her how happy he was and how he planned on spending the rest of his life creating and loving their children, but he wasn't sure he would last longer than a few pumps.

"What should we name her?"

He hated himself for a moment for not thinking about the name for their child, but his anger vanished quickly. "What do you have in mind?" He could tell from the pitch of her voice that she had already found one that she liked.

"I thought that maybe... Sarah?"

Closing his eyes, he kept his face straight, not wanting to give away his opinion before he was able to say it. The smile that tugged on his lips was hard to hide; he had to turn his head away as he spoke to be sure she couldn't see. "Sarah? Hmm, I don't know..." his voice trailed off and she lifted her head curiously. "I like it."

"You do?"

She was nervous; he could hear it in her voice. She hadn't been nervous with him since their first night together. He allowed his mind to remember that night. She had stared up at him, watching every move he made, her cheeks red with embarrassment as she watched him do things to her that made her cry his name. Now she stared at him, with the same innocent eyes, waiting for him to guide her. "It's a beautiful name."

Their lips connected softly, kissing lazily as though the simple touch was all that they needed. Their hands locked together, their fingers hooking around each other as they closed the distance between their bodies. She shook beneath him, the coolness of the air snaking past his warmth and flooded against her. In a quick motion, Richard pulled himself from her and wrapped the towel around her, lifting her into his arms before she had a moment to protest.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Since you fell asleep." Richard laid beside her, his body close enough to help keep her warm as he repositioned the blanket over them. "It's the first time I've seen you relax in a few days."

She grinned as she rolled onto her back, snuggling closer to him as he trailed his fingers down her chest and to her stomach. "I believe that me being relaxed is what brought us here."

"That's not what I meant. Kahlan, I haven't seen you sleep in days."

Her hand ran over his, moving up his arm, shoulder and over to his chest. "Sleeping isn't exactly my priority when you're with me." His eyes closed as her hand continued downward, slowly pushing her fingers into his skin. "But you're right." She pulled hand from him and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I should sleep more."

"Spirits Kahlan," he said breathlessly as she pushed himself against her, trying to pick up where her hand had stopped.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, kissing slowly as he moved his left hand down her stomach. Her hands fell to the bed and took hold of the sheets as his hand moved lower. Pushing herself into his touch, Kahlan whispered his name in a long moan. He kissed over her chest, sliding his tongue over her skin as he laid over her. She brought his face to hers, kissing him as though they had be apart for months. Rolling them over, she sat up, holding his hands to her hips and as she settled above him.

He couldn't hold still long enough. Sitting up, he pulled her against him, sliding his hands up her back and coming to rest at the back of her shoulders. Her fingers grasped his face, holding him in place as their bodies drank from the other. As her magic left her, she fell into his arms as he emptied himself within her.

He gasped for air as he rested his cheek against her chest, closing his eyes as she began running her fingers through his hair. "You're right. We never actually sleep."

"I don't mind."

Pulling back, Richard slowly moved his hands over her sides, watching as her eyes closed as she parted her lips. He loved watching her like this. When his touch was all that made her weak, made her breath quicken and her head lean back. His eyes moved over her, skimming down the length of her porcelain neck, slowing down as he came to her chest and breasts. They were beautiful, covered in freckles that made it a game to connect them all with his tongue. A game that she enjoyed almost as much as he did.

Without thought, he traced his fingers around the round globes, the only thing that was better than holding or kissing them was the feel of them against him as they were lost in passion. His eyes looked back to her face as she pushed into his hands and released a soft moan. No matter how many times they made love, it was not enough. They always wanted more. Squeezing his hands closed around them, he pushed and pulled at the weight, smiling as he realized they had grown slightly larger. Nothing could make her undesirable to him and he knew that as their child grew within her, she wouldn't feel as beautiful as she was to him; he noted in his mind to never let her believe that it was true.

Leaning forward, he slowly, deliberately flattened his tongue between her breasts and dragged it up until she shifted her body and pulled his face closer to her. She was leaning back, holding herself off of the bed only by his head as she began rubbing herself against him. Smiling at her growing need, Richard released one of her breasts and snaked it between her legs, giving her the pressure she craved. A cry to the spirits left her lips as she rocked against him, her body now numb with pleasure. Reaching down to his hand, she urged him on for a moment before stopping him and reaching for him.

"You," she panted, as she took him in her hand. The contact broke his concentration, forcing him to pull back for a moment as she lowered herself onto him. "Spirits," she whimpered as she brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly circled her hips, moaning as his hands moved to her back and pulled her down just a little bit harder. Pressing her forehead against his, she gave a quick smile. "I love you."

Reaching up to cup her face, Richard pushed her hair back and out of her face. "I love you too."

Their lips collided passionately, their hands locked on each other's faces, holding them close as their bodies completed the other. They couldn't get enough of their kiss, their tongues pushing out and dancing wildly. Kahlan's hands fell to his shoulders once more, using them to give her more leverage as she moved above him. Kissing down her neck, he stopped just where it met her shoulders and began to suck. Her head fell back as her nails pushed into his skin, lightly drawing blood.

Long moans became short and more frequent, telling all who could hear that she was nearly there again. From the way Richard grunted in her neck, she knew he was holding back, waiting until she was free before he followed. Grabbing one of his hands, she brought it to her breast and squeezed. A silent cry of pleasure left her lips as she quickened her speed, dropping herself almost completely upon him before lifting and repeating. Three more and she was gone, taking him with her as they both searched for their lovers lips.

Falling back to the bed, Richard rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, being sure not to lay any of his weight upon her as she settled into the sheets beneath them. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over her once more, but she was exhausted. The magic always took more of her than they liked, but it rarely slowed them down. Easing her down, he took her hand in his and lowered himself beside her. They were still touching, unable to be apart while the air blew over their sweat covered bodies. Pressing his lips to her shoulder, he lifted her arm, laying her hand beside her head as he slowly began running his fingers over her.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to end up crawling back over you."

He pulled his hand back, seeing that it once again rested on her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing."

She grinned, laying her hand on top on his and holding it in place as she still struggled to find her breath. "I don't mind."

"You will when we spend the day in here."

Rolling to face him, she inched in closer, pressing her chest against his as she snuggled her face under his chin. "I think that we can both agree. We need our rest."

"But that isn't what is going to happen."

She grinned, pulling back to look at him. "Do you really think that you can keep me from falling asleep?"

"Easily." He pushed her gently, moving his hand between them, drawling a moan almost instantly from her lips.

Holding his hand still, Kahlan brought her eyes to his and grinned. "That's not fair."

"You didn't say that it had to be fair."

Turning back into his arms, she returned to her previous position and sighed. "Neither of us moves."

"They're not going to get any better. They might as well be thrown back into the farms," Cara said loudly, wanting the men to hear every word she said.

Richard had been training a large group of men who, since Darken Rahl was gone, wished to join the D'Haran army and fight for their new leader. Months had gone by and even he was starting to believe that they may never understand the ways of battle. He grew more tired by the day and the persistent ring of the Mord'Sith's words in his ear was making it more difficult.

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he looked up at the sun and sighed. "Let's start from the beginning. Maybe if we tried something different."

"It's not going to work; you're too tired to push them harder."

"They're doing their best. I'm not going to push them until they break."

Grabbing his arm, she turned him to face her, taking the sunlight off of his face. "If you hadn't been spent the entire night awake with the Confessor, you would be able to see that they're not going to get better until you make them."

"I'm not going to push them, Cara and what Kahlan and I do-"

"She's already pregnant, you don't need to waste your energy pushing into h-"

"It's not wasting my time and it has nothing to do with this. Most of them have never picked up a weapon. You can't expect them to be able to take down an entire army. How did you know that Kahlan and I-"

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. "The entire city knows what you two do. We can feel her release through the walls!"

For a moment he smiled, remembering the past few months of lying in her arms and forgetting that anything else existed. "We should get back to work. I want them with the rest of the army by the end of the week."

It had grown harder for him to be away from her as her stomach grew, showing that their child grew within her. He couldn't count all of the nights he had stayed awake and stared, in awe of what their love had created. He was tired, but it didn't change anything. Just as before, the moment they were alone, nothing could pull them apart. He didn't regret a moment. He would rather make love to the woman he loved and be tired than to sleep and miss a single minute with her.

As they did at the end of every day, Cara and Richard said goodbye to the men and made their way back to the palace. He could feel her eyes on him, staring as she waited for him to pay attention to her. "I'm not going to stop loving Kahlan so that I can push the men harder."

"I didn't say you had to stop loving her; you just have to keep your hands to yourself. She's getting fatter, you couldn't-"

He stopped and turned to face her, crossing his arms. "She's carrying my child. She's not getting- Cara, I know that it may be hard for you to understand, but the way that I feel about Kahlan has only grown and each moment that I am with her, I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's beautiful. She's-" he smiled and shook his head, realizing that nothing he said would make a difference. "You can train the men tomorrow. Do it your way and you'll see that it's not the method."

"If I am going to train them, you're not going to sleep with the Confessor, I need sleep."

Opening the door, Richard pushed his head in through the door to see if he had woken her. She was sitting in the center of the bed, surrounded by paper with a frown on her face. From the sight, she had been up all night and was more exhausted than usual. Walking closer, he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on the chair beside the bed.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Is it morning?" she questioned softly, looking from him to the window. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Picking up a few pieces of paper, Richard tried to read them. "What are these about?"

"You. The council wants to find a way to join our lands."

"How are they?"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Terrible. None of these are as good as what we have now. There are too many demands and our people cannot make them. All of these would be unfair to them."

Moving more of the papers out of the way, Richard crawled into the bed and pulled her into his arms. "What can we do make it work?"

"I don't know. Everything is already going so well. I do not think that there is a reason to push them together. The people of Aydindril respect you as one of their leaders. There is no benefit to join the lands."

"Not for me, but there is for you and the council."

"I don't understand."

Grinning, he leaned back and pulled her against him. "That's because you don't think that way. Kahlan when we join our lands, you gain more power. The council gains more power and from what you've told me and what I have seen, that's what they want."

Holding his arm around her chest, she shook her head. "We can't let them have it."

"But we can let you. Kahlan there is no one would do a better job at this. No one cares so much about the people than you. They need you."

Shaking her head again, she looked up at him. "I don't think that it's a good idea. Where have you been?" She suddenly realized that it was morning and she was just now getting to see him.

"I stayed in Cara's room. She said if she didn't get enough sleep, she would agiel all of the men who showed up today."

"What do you have to do with her getting enough sleep?"

He let out a soft laugh, tightening his hold on her as one of his hands began moving over her. "She says we keep the city awake every night."

Turning around in his arms, she ran her hands over his chest. "We keep them all awake?"

"All night."

"It's not night any longer."

A long moan flowed from within him as her tongue slowly ran over his chest. Her hands began to untie his pants as he pushed his fingers into her hair. She heard him mumble something about the papers that covered their bed, but she couldn't stop herself. Her body craved his, needing to feel him against her and fast. He pushed over her as she shoved his pants from his waist. Pulling at her nightgown, he broke through the buttons and tossed it from her body and onto the floor.

As he kissed over her body, he found himself grinning as he reached her stomach. Knowing that their child was in there; was so close to them made him happier than he imagined. He had often wondered why they hadn't had a child yet when they were together more times than he could count. He began to wish that the world knew about their child, but the only person they had told was Cara. It hadn't been their intention, but when the blonde walked in on them, Richard kneeling down before her with his lips against her stomach, they had to tell her the truth.

He had wanted to shout it from the courtyard so that everyone would hear, but she didn't. Kahlan was afraid that something would happen and they would lose their child, she didn't want anyone to know until she was sure that they would be a family. He understood her fear; he just wished that she didn't have it. One night, he had finally asked her why she was afraid and her answer had been more than expected. In his whole life, he had never imagined that someone would harm a child, but what she told him made it seem impossible. For as long as there have been Confessors, there have been people who try to destroy them. When a Confessor was with child, they were attacked and beaten to death to ensure the death of the child.

It made him sick to think of someone doing it and to the woman he loved and his child was worse. He had sent Cara with her every time she left the palace. He gave her permission to do anything to protect her and each time they returned he was relieved that it hadn't been needed. No one would dare attack a Mord'Sith and a Confessor. Together, they would be unbeatable.

As he ran his tongue over the small bump of her belly, he began to worry that soon the world would know and she would be a target. The way she rubbed herself against him pulled him from his thoughts, making his mind go blank of all things except the feel of her skin, taste of her lips and the soft intoxicating sounds of her moans in his ear. Since she had gotten pregnant, he had found that her senses had heightened and a simple touch in the right spot was all it took. Many times, he had barely removed her clothes and as she settled over him, her head would fall back with a long cry as she released it all. It never kept them from continuing. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. The way her body seemed to need his constantly, taking him at anytime and holding him until they could no longer move.

After a moment, she grew desperate and reached for him, telling him silently what she needed. The sound of her cry as he entered her almost took him, making it impossible to focus as she pushed against him. As her fingers dug into his shoulders, he cupped her breasts in his hands, trying to give her a little more. She whimpered in pleasure, her hands falling to the sheets and pulling as she encouraged him to quicken his pace.

Kahlan pushed her head back in the pillow, biting her lower lip until she drew blood. Within seconds, Richard pressed his lips to hers, kissing away the blood that slowly stained her skin. As she cried out in her release, she grabbed his shoulders, holding him against her as the magic flowed from within her. The feel of her around him as she reached her height took him away, pushing him off of the edge and into her arms.

A soft laugh escaped him as he laid his head down on her chest, holding her tightly as they found their breaths. "I think that Cara was right. We do keep them all awake."

"I don't think that we woke anyone."

Lifting his head, he withheld a laugh and beamed down at her. "You woke the city."

Grinning, she playfully pushed his shoulders. "I woke them, did I?"

"Yes."

Rolling over him, she slid her hands down his chest. "If they're already awake, they won't mind if we continue."

Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled widely. "No, but I don't think I can move yet." Her disappointed pout made him laugh, knowing that her desire for him was still strong. "Come here." He shifted her body above him, watching her face to find the exact position that she needed. Sitting up, she slowly moved against him as his hands ran over her, doing their best to keep the look of pleasure on her face. "Spirits Kahlan," he said breathlessly as she held one of his hands against her breast, a low moan fleeing her lips as she once again began to lose control.

Turning her head toward the noise, she opened her eyes and found him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours. I rolled over one of these." He held up two long scrolls, the ones she had been reading when he had entered the room that morning. "Kahlan, some of these are ridiculous."

Smiling, she rolled the rest of the way toward him. "I know. The people shouldn't have to-"

"It's not just the people, Kahlan. The things the council wants from you. Did you read all of these? How can they ask this of you?"

"It's not just me they want you-"

Richard began shaking his head, as he read the papers, he had grown more upset than he had wanted to. "It's not about me. Kahlan do they understand what you would have to do? To get most of these to work, you'd have to..." his words trailed off as she shifted beneath the blankets. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's all right." Sitting up, she pulled the blanket closer to her as she moved next to him. "Which ones are you reading now?"

Handing her a stack of papers, he sighed. "I don't understand how they can want this to happen."

Taking the papers, she began reading through them, trying to see what had made him so upset. "What do you mean?"

"They want you to renounce your title of Mother Confessor." Confused, she quickly flipped through the pages, trying to find it. "Kahlan, you can't trust them."

Looking at him, she dropped the papers in her lap. "I don't understand. Why would they do that? Richard these were written by every member of the council. For it to make it to me, they all must have agreed."

"I don't understand it either, but it doesn't matter. You're not going to do it."

"Why not? Richard if I do it, we can leave here and we wouldn't have to worry about something happening to Sarah."

"It's who you are, Kahlan. You shouldn't have to give it up because they want- You want to leave?"

"I don't want to worry about our daughter every time I leave the room."

"I don't want you to have to give this up. Kahlan, you've worked too hard for this and the people love you. If you left, they-"

"It's not the people I am worried about. Richard, I love them, but I care more about you and Sarah than I do them."

A smile crossed his lips for a moment as he pulled her closer to him. "So do I, but we can't leave them with the council. They need you."

"They'll have you."

Shaking his head he picked up the papers from her lap and looked through them. "No they won't. If you're gone, I am gone. The council takes it all. I will not stay if you give up."

Pushing him away from her, she frowned. "I'm not giving up. I'm protecting our child."

"You can do both, Kahlan."

"Maybe I don't want to." Her voice came out softer than a whisper with her shoulders pushed back and head held high. "I cannot pretend that I care about them as much as our daughter."

Tossing the papers off of their bed, Richard leaned back, pulling her into his arms and letting her head rest on his chest. "All right, but we're not going to leave. Not like this."

He knew her eyes were open, staring out as she thought, but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She was upset, her heart pounding in fear and anger as she tried to keep calm. Lifting out of his arms, she held the blanket to her chest and turned away, ignoring his soft whisper of her name. She dressed quickly, lacing the front of her dress with a speed he hadn't seen before. Without a sound she walked across the room, dropping a few of the papers onto the floor as she made her way to the door.

"I need to go into town."

"I'll get dressed."

"No." Holding out her hand, she shook her head and turned to face him. "You should get some sleep. I'll take Cara."

"Kahlan," he wanted to tell her to come back to bed, that they could spend the entire day together, but he didn't. The hurt in her eyes asked him not to. "She's taken the men to the river."

Nodding her thanks, Kahlan turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she walked through the palace she began to understand why Richard wanted her to stay. She had often imagined their child running through the halls, laughing as they chased them. Maybe Richard was right, this was the place for them. She stopped for a moment, wanting to go back to him and tell him that she was wrong, but something stopped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara stood in the doorway of the shop, carefully watching every person that walked by, slightly grinning as several rushed away from her in fear. She could hear Kahlan speaking to a woman behind her, talking softly so that no one else was able to hear what it was she was there for. People surrounded them, making it harder for the blonde to find a threat. It all happened so quick, the Mord'Sith wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Blood covered the floor; the owner of the shop had fallen to her knees and hadn't stopped screaming as she covered her face in horror of what she just witnessed.

Kahlan lay on the ground, holding her hands over her side as she tried to stop the bleeding. Her entire body ached with a pain she hadn't felt in many months and how she was able to move was unknown to her friend. "You have to close it." She trembled as she reached for her friend, desperately needing her help. Cara stared at her in surprise, shocked that she was able to speak at all. The sight of her jaw made it appear that it was barely there. "If you don't, I will lose her. Please, don't let me lose her."

It was an odd sight, the Mother Confessor begging a Mord'Sith for help. For a moment, she tried to find another way, but she was bleeding too much. Ripping open her dress, Cara laid her agiel against her friend's side, burning one of the many wounds closed as she ignored her cries of pain. The smell of her burnt flesh began to fill the air, making some of the onlookers turn and leave. After a short moment, Kahlan gave a weak smile and closed her eyes, leaving her life completely in her friend's hands.

Cara carried her back to the palace, unwilling to let anyone help her in anyway. Anyone of them may wish to finish what they had started and if the Confessor died, Richard would never forgive her. As she approached the gates of the palace, mouths dropped in shock and horror as she carried the blood-soaked woman past them. She knew there was only one place to take her and once she got there, once he saw his wife, he would never trust her again. She motioned for the guards to open the door; they complied without hesitation.

Richard was asleep in their bed, facing away from the door as they entered quickly. He jumped as the blonde kicked the door shut, wanting to gain his attention at once. She had never seen him move so fast before. Crawling out of the bed, he rushed over, shouting as he demanded to know what had happened. Taking her into his own arms, he laid her down upon the bed and tore open the rest of her dress, not caring that he was exposing her to anyone who would enter the room. Running his hand over some the fresh wounds, he looked back to his friend with tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Cara?"

Shaking he head, she lifted her arm and motioned to the woman lying on the bed, trying to ignore the anger and disappointment that filled his words. "She was in the market, picking up some vase the council wanted and we were attacked."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure," she said quickly. "Eleven, fifteen. They surrounded us. They only had one weapon; it was small. We didn't see it until it was too late. I killed eight of them, four, maybe three are not going to be waking up soon and the others ran the moment it was done. The wizard is on his way."

He stared down at her, his fingers tracing over the closed wound. It was a long scar, about an inch and a half wide that ran from the bottom of her breast to her hip. It made his skin cringe to see it, to think of the pain it caused and how he wished he had begged her to stay with him. Her face was almost unrecognizable, the cuts and bruises almost invisible under the blood. The rest of her body matched completely. "You said they surrounded you. Did they go after you or Kahlan?"

"They didn't bother with me until I made them."

He sighed, pulling the blankets up to cover most of her body, being as gentle with it as possible. He didn't want her to freeze before Zedd was able to heal her, but it wasn't the reason he covered her. The sight of her wounded body made him sick, it took his entire being to keep from vomiting onto the floor. "How could they know?"

Confused, Cara stepped closer. "Know what?"

"She told me that this could happen." He began to release his tears in full as he looked to his friend. "They kill them. Pregnant Confessors. Cara they tried to kill her!"

The rage within him was clear, even through the tears that streamed down his cheeks. She wanted to tell him that she had taken care of it all and that there was no more danger, but she couldn't lie to him. Quickly, she turned and rushed from the room, pushing past the wizard as he entered. Zedd approached the bed quickly, pushing down the sickness that now filled him as the sight of her became clear. Richard moved out of the way instantly, but remained close to her, unwilling to go farther. From the way his grandfather's face crinkled as he ran his hands over her, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy fix.

"How long has she carried the child?" the wizard asked as he dropped the blanket to the floor. He took her left arm in his hand, soothing the other over it as he set the broken bones.

The crack of the bones made it difficult for Richard to concentrate and answer. "Uh, almost five months."

"And you have told no one?"

"Cara knows. We had to tell her. She needed protection. Kahlan was so afraid this would happen." He was staring at her, clutching a few strands of her hair in his fist. "She wanted to leave. She wanted to keep her safe and I wouldn't let her. Zedd, she wanted to go but I wouldn't let her. It's my fault she's- Zedd, it's my fault." He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply as she moaned softly in pain.

The wizard hated seeing them like this; it was more heartbreaking than the pain he felt from her wounds. The bruises were easy to fix, healing quickly as he moved over them. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the bleeding within her for a few moments, silently praying he had gotten to her in time. Coming to the cut, he froze and opened his eyes. "Did it look like this when Cara brought her back?"

Lifting his head, Richard looked where the older man was pointing and shook his head. "No."

"Whoever attacked her knew she carried this child. They used a knife made specifically for this purpose. If Cara hadn't burned the wound closed with her agiel, neither would have survived. I'm afraid that this will get worse before it gets better. You both should be prepared for anything. Get me a knife. If we don't remove the skin around the wound, it's going to get much worse and fast."

Richard moved his grandfather away, pulled one of Kahlan's daggers from her boots and handed it to him. "Isn't there some other way?"

Zedd shook his head as he began sliding the knife across the skin around the wound. Richard had to close his eyes as the blood dripped slowly, unable to watch as she went through more pain. He waited for to cry out, to scream in agony, but she never did. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and watched as his grandfather ripped pieces of their blanket and pushed it against the wound, stopping the blood flow as he whispered something. He had never seen that much blood come from someone and survive. He was terrified that he was going to lose the only person he had ever loved.

Realizing what Kahlan would say, he grabbed his grandfather's shoulders and turned him toward him. "What about Sarah? What has happened to our child?"

The use of the name made it harder for him to speak. They had already named their child and if they lost her, it would more devastating than neither could imagine. "She is fine for now. As the skin re-grows, it will need to be removed until Kahlan finds the strength to fight it."

"And if she doesn't? We have to find another way! I can't lose her. I can't lose either of them."

"There is no way to remove the poison from her skin. We can only remove the infected skin and keep it from spreading to the child. If we are unable to stop it before she has returned to us, they will both die."

"And if she doesn't get better?" He was shaking, his mind screaming at him for letting her walk out of their room that afternoon.

"The poison will soon render her completely unconscious. She will not feel the pain of their death. The child is too young to survive without her. This cannot continue."

"You're wrong! They're going to survive! Kahlan's going to be fine! She and Sarah, they- We're going to be a family..." Richard knelt down beside the bed and took hold of her left hand. "You're going to be all right. I'm going to find a way to fix this. Spirits, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you this morning. I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

Her head turned as Zedd left the room, her eyes still closed as she tried to find him. A subtle smile came to her lips as she wrapped her fingers limply around his hand. She didn't have the strength to speak, but her actions said more than everything. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." Kahlan's face winced in pain for a moment before she managed a nod, knowing that he was telling her the truth. He would never allow anything to happen to her or their daughter. "When you're well, we're going to leave and just like you wanted, we're going to be free of the council. We can raise Sarah away from all of this. She will never have to live in fear."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks again as she looked away from him, unable to keep up the energy that she needed to use. As her hand loosened on his, he pulled back some and reached over her. His heart raced as his fingers touched the cloth covering the wound. He needed to see it, needed to know how bad it was and almost instantly, he lost the feeling in his legs. Dropping to his knees beside the bed he, once again, clung to her hand, finding the small touch more comfort than he imagined. He couldn't believe that this was happening; that he was so close to losing the two people he cared the most about.

Richard couldn't bring himself to move away from her, even hours later when the wizard returned to remove more of her skin. He kept thinking that she would awaken any moment and he wanted to be there when she did. She began to whimper and moan in pain, the sound growing louder at first but quickly fading away, making him wonder if he had imagined it all. He stared at her stomach, the small bump almost invisible to those who were not looking. Whoever attacked her knew that she carried a child. There could be no other explanation.

******

In two days, Kahlan had only awoken once and Richard was beginning to grow more afraid. Cara had returned with three of the men who had attacked them. She held them in the palace's dungeon, torturing them until they cried for their mothers and told her what she wanted to know. He was laying beside her, keeping a hand on her at all times just so that she knew that he was there. He stared at her, waiting for some kind of sign that she was getting better and fighting the poison that touched her. Watching as her chest rose with each breath, he laid his hand on her stomach, imagining the child that grew within her.

"You have to wake up, Kahlan. You have to fight this. You have to survive and help our child grow. She needs you. I need you."

Her head turned, surprising him. "Richard?"

The sound of her voice filled him with comfort. "I'm here." She moved her hand over her, trying to find where his rested. Laying it over his, she opened her eyes. "I'm right here."

"How long?"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for three days."

Her eyes widened for a moment in fear. "Sarah?"

He smiled a small smile reassuring her. "She's fine. You've kept her safe. I was so afraid I was going to losing both of you."

He shifted beside of her, sitting up so that it made it easier for him to lean over her and pull a wash cloth from the bowl of fresh water that sat on the bed table beside them. Cara had come by a few hours before and replaced the water, scrubbing the blood from the bowl before refilling it. The wound had opened during several of the spasms her body experienced, leaving blood covering everything around them, including him. Several times, he had sat above her, holding her down as she coughed up white foam and shook violently. He had never found himself more afraid. Every minute had been his own personal hell and he was beginning to go mad. Gently, he laid the fresh cloth on her forehead and smiled. "How are you feeling now?" Closing her eyes, she realized how much pain she was in. Holding back a cry of pain, she reached for her stomach. "Don't do that," he told her tenderly. If she felt what they had done to her, she would want to know more and he didn't want to talk about it until she was stronger.

"It hurts," she breathed out quietly, her face now showing the pain.

"Don't look all right?" Once she nodded weakly, he gently pulled the cloth from the wound and frowned. "It's growing back. I'm sorry, but... Kahlan, I have to- This is going to hurt."

Confused, she wanted to ask questions, she wanted to know what he was going to do, but from the look in his eye, she knew that he didn't want to tell her. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillow. "Do it."

He watched her face carefully, making sure that she wouldn't open her eyes the moment he reached over her for the knife. She grabbed his shirt and fought to remain still, the urge to cry out in pain making it impossible to focus on anything else. Her scream was muffled by her left arm as she pushed it into her mouth and bit down on the flesh. It seemed to last forever. The sound of her pain permanently burned in his ears as he once again covered the freshly cut skin. Richard returned his eyes to her face as she gasped for air through the space at the corners of her mouth, her arm still held by her teeth.

"Are you all right?" She nodded quickly, hoping that by fooling him it may become true. "I'm sorry. I- it's the only way we have been able to keep you alive."

Dropping her arm, she at last opened her eyes that were now wet with tears. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment she took in several deep breaths and then looked at him. "What did you do?"

"I-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. Slowly, he raised his hand, lifting a piece of skin that he had just cut from her. It was almost black, it looked like some kind of leather and suddenly she knew what had happened.

"What did Zedd say?"

"He said it was the only way we could keep you alive. Everything else is in your hands. Kahlan, you're awake. You're getting better."

She closed her eyes quickly and turned her head away from him. "Has it always looked that way?"

"No. The color is different. Lighter." He wrapped the skin in an extra piece of blanket, protecting them both from its existence. "For a while it appeared to be spreading away from the cut, but... No, it didn't always look like that. Zedd spelled the cloth. It makes the skin re-grow without the poison until it reconnects."

"How long?"

"I don't know. It's never the same amount of time. It grows slower sometimes." When she looked back at him, tears were falling down her cheeks and he wished that he could hold her in his arms and comfort her. Lifting the blanket, he moved it gently over her, not wanting her to be cold or have the chance to see the wound. "Now that you're awake, you can fight this better."

"No one has ever survived an attack like this."

Lying down, Richard laid his arm gently over her chest, pressing his hand to her side to seem closer. "Then you will be the first, because I am not going to lose you. I can't."

"I'm going to die someday."

"Not today," he whispered. Laying his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes as focused on the feeling of her breathing. "You're not going to die until we're both old and can't find the strength to leave each other's arms."

"I could never leave your arms." She spoke softer than his whisper, her energy fading quickly. The thought of ever parting from him was almost impossible to think of. Almost.

Even in her death, she knew that he would be there, holding onto her the way that she held him. Both would be lost in the time, unable to do anything other than exist together. There could be no other way. In their world, the other was always there, always keeping their lover safe and proving comfort in the simplest touch. Richard was right, when they died, they would be together. If anything, it was that thought more than anything that comforted her. She would never be alone. She would die in the arms of the man she loved. There was nothing more she could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

The poison slowed as she remained awake. The new-found determination to live spilling out of her as Richard talked to her. They hadn't stopped talking since she had woken, the fear of her returning to her previous state making it more difficult for him to relax. After a few hours, he asked her if she heard anything that he said while she was unconscious. When she nodded, she brought her eyes to his and shifted her body, trying to move to her side without causing more pain.

"Did you mean it?" He stared at her, confused as to what it was she was referring to. "Can we leave?"

"If you still want to. Kahlan, I will never try to make you do anything that you don't want to. If I had listened to you, this never would have happened."

Shaking her head, she reached up to his face and cupped his cheek. "Yes it would have. It would have just happened differently."

He pulled back, letting her hand drop back to the bed. "Maybe, but I wouldn't have let them to get so close to you."

She could see his eyes flaring in anger. "It's not Cara's fault. She was right there beside me. If she hadn't- I wouldn't be here."

"She was supposed to protect you."

"And she did. Richard, she was attacking them the moment they attacked me. She pushed past the others and went for the ones closest to me. She saved my life."

"If I had gone with you- If I hadn't made you want to go..."

"You are not to blame either. None of us are. Whoever did this to me, they are responsible and I suspect that you already know who they are." She gave him a warm smile, masking the pain she felt. "Cara found the ones who escaped didn't she?"

"Yes," he said almost silently, returning to his position close to her side.

Nodding, she closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "What have they told you?"

"They did not know that you carried a child. They-" It was hard for him to talk about it. He didn't want her to know what they had told them. "They were trying to kill you before you had the chance." He paused, wondering if he should continue, but he had to. She deserved to know the truth. "If they had known, they would have sent more men and made sure that you didn't survive."

"Where are they now?"

"Cara holds one in the palace dungeons."

He was hiding something from her and she knew him well enough to know what it was. "How many did you kill?" She knew that he would have gone down to the dungeons and questioned the men for himself. He was upset with Cara and wanted to be sure that he had the right answers. Kahlan also knew that he had a harder time controlling his anger when it came to her. When her life was in danger, he would not hesitate to kill someone. "It's all right Richard."

Bringing his eyes to hers, he waited a moment, trying to read her and understand how she could be so calm about what he had told her. He never enjoyed taking a life and hated it even more when it was a result of his anger, but the way she looked at him- She knew the conflict within him. "Four." His eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair, bringing his head to lay against her chest as she held him. Killing always took something from him, making him feel as though he had betrayed them all. Even in war, he was never the first to attack, never wanting the option of death to be the first and only. Except when it involved her. If she was there, there was nothing more important or in his mind. He had to keep her safe, at any cost. "They tried to kill you."

"I know," she whispered, the pain of the wound rising once again. "I know."

"I couldn't stop thinking about what they did to you." In an instant Richard sat up and pulled back the blankets, almost as though he sensed her pain. "It's back. How does it feel now?"

She gave him a weak smile and shifted her head against the pillow as he pulled back the blanket. "It hurts, but not as before."

The wound was smaller now, almost half of the size it had been when she had awoken many hours earlier. The color was a dark tan, almost the color of the soles of his boots. Slowly, she was getting better. "Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready for this."

He cut quickly, trying to make it quick and as painless as possible. She was able to arch her back higher off of the bed, the wound no longer keeping her from the movement. She had, after a few times, learned to keep breathing through the pain, keeping her from screaming out in pain each time, though the pain of the skin being removed never got easier to experience. Once again putting pressure on the wound, he looked at her with a frown. Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth as her teeth bit down upon it.

"It looks better," he told her as he recovered her with the blanket. "There wasn't as much to remove this time."

Nodding, she opened her eyes and released her lip. "Thank you."

"You should rest."

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him close to her. "I don't think I'll be able to rest for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid." He sighed in understanding, lying down beside her as she turned her head away. "I'm afraid that I won't..."

"That you won't wake up? Kahlan, I will be right here. I will wake you every hour if you want me to."

Grabbing hold of his shirt she shook her head. "No."

"You need sleep. Your body needs to rest."

He looked up as she pulled at his shirt. "I don't want to."

Giving her a small smile, Richard inched closer to her and helped shift her body toward him. It was the only way she could sleep sometimes. Her chest would be pressed against his with her the top of her head pressed to the bottom of his chin. She held him close and tight, needing him to feel safe enough to sleep. Many nights before, he could feel her heart pounding and she didn't need to tell him that she was afraid. Since she had become pregnant, she had been afraid. Leaving their room was a battle that she had been fighting within her since the beginning, but it never stopped her.

He had often thought that her fear was irrational, but now he hated himself for not believing her. As she attempted to pull herself closer to him, he suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you."

"You've always protected me. This was no different."

"You nearly died."

"But I didn't. Not yet."

He kissed her, hard. Forgetting for a moment that she was injured as he pulled her against him. She held his face to hers, ignoring her need for air as she pushed into him until he rolled onto his back. His hands moved quickly over her back, taking in the feel of her soft skin. A soft groan of pain escaped her as she attempted to get closer to him, making Richard remember what had happened to her. Kahlan kept him from pulling away, suddenly needing him more than ever.

"Wait," she whispered as she pulled at his shirt. "There." She rolled over him so that she could lay on her other side and in his arms without the pain. Her skin now connected with his. She was asleep almost instantly.

******

The skin was nearly healed, only needing to be removed once a day and now Kahlan was able to sit up without screaming in pain. It had taken longer than either of them thought. The past month seemed to drag on as she struggled to get better. Each day Richard would help her move, trying to make sure that she didn't lose the ability as she laid nearly completely still. As time passed, she had gotten stronger and began attempting to move from the bed.

Walking into the room, he smiled at the site. She was sitting in their bed with her back against the headboard, running her hands over the small bump on her stomach. There was a small smile on her face as she leaned her head back and sighed.

"She's moving around a lot this afternoon."

Walking to the dresser across from the bed, he grabbed the tray that held her cups and a large pitcher of water. "I think she's eager to come out and meet you." Turning around to her he tilted his head. "How did this get over here?"

She looked at him, her smile widened with his. "I put it over there this morning. I thought that moving a little more would be good for us."

He sat the tray down and stepped closer to the bed. "Any better today?"

"Yes. It almost feels as though it never happened."

Beaming, he crawled onto the bed and made his way to her. Pulling back the blankets, he lifted her nightgown and ran his fingers over the scared skin. "It's nearly healed. Have you been taking the elixir Zedd made for the skin?"

"Yes." Running her fingers through his hair, she withheld a laugh. "You've given it to me every morning before you go out with the army." Kissing her stomach for a moment, he rolled onto his back and laughed. "How are they looking now?"

"Better. Cara's been pushing them as hard as she can without breaking them. I wouldn't hesitate to fight beside them in battle."

"The people will always surprise you."

Looking over to her, he met her eyes and rolled onto his side to face her. "I've made arrangements for us to leave in two days. You're never going to have to worry again."

"I'm a Confessor, Richard. We have to worry before we are born. It never stops."

"I thought that if we left, if we hid somewhere-"

"They would find us. They always find us. We are safest here in the palace. It's the only place they can't get to me, but I refuse to stay in hiding. You were right. You always are."

Shaking his head, he sat up and grabbed her hands as he moved in closer. "How could I have been right? Kahlan do you remember what they did to you?"

"Of course I do," she answered softly, looking down to her stomach. "It's not something I could forget. Ever. I just don't- I don't want to live like this anymore. She shouldn't have to either."

"I'm not going to let her grow up like this. Kahlan they almost killed you. They wanted you to die, they wanted to kill our child and you want to stay here and let her know these people? They're always going to be after her, after both of you!"

"And if we leave, do you really think they'll give up? Richard we will be hunted until our deaths, there is no stopping it."

"If we go, I can protect you."

"If we stay you and our armies can protect us. We stand a better chance in surviving if we stay here."

"I can't lose you. Either of you."

"You won't. You said that the army has gotten better. We're safe here."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. The fear that had been growing within him since Cara brought her bleeding body into their room had now become a constant soar inside of him. It was always there, waiting for the right moment to take over him. "You may never be safe."

"I'm safe right now, with you."

Richard shook his head and sighed. "I think that it was already made clear that I can't protect you."

"You've protected me since the moment we met. I've still gotten hurt, but I'm still alive. I'm alive and it's because of you."

"You almost died."

She smiled, surprising them both. "I'm sure it won't be the last time. Richard, we will all die sometime."

"I can't lose you."

Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him for a moment and then pulled back. "Maybe you'll die first." She laughed in spite of herself, unable to hold it in. "Or maybe we'll both live forever."

"I want you to live forever."

Grinning, Kahlan inched closer and pushed him onto his back and rolled over him, lifting his shirt as her hands moved over his chest. "I guess you're going to have to find a way to keep us both alive."

His eyes closed as she kissed his chest, pushing his shirt up to his chin. She was almost back to herself, her need for him growing back to the way it had been before she was wounded. When they were together, she didn't feel any pain and during that time, she was more than sure that he needed her just as much as she needed him. Pulling the shirt from his body, she tossed it away from them and then slid her tongue over his skin. It drove him mad, the feel of her tongue against his skin; the way she devoured him without fear.

Rolling them over, he lifted her nightgown and ran his hands over her thighs as he settled between her legs. She pushed against him, moaning softly for the pressure as she pulled at his hair. He kissed over her jaw and down her neck, pausing to slide his tongue along her collarbone. Growing more desperate, she pushed him back enough for her to grab hold of her gown and pull it over her head. His lips instantly covered her breasts, raking his teeth over her as she gasped for air and pulled him closer. Hooking her legs around him, she tried to get him closer, her body screaming for his.

Reaching between them, Kahlan quickly untied his pants. He shifted his body, making it easier for her to push them from his waist as she tried to keep from pulling his lips from her chest. Before, he had made sure to be gentle and keep himself from getting carried away, but as time passed and she proved herself more than able to handle anything, he let go. He could never get enough of her, the softness of her skin, begging for his touch as she held him close. The light gasps that filled the air around them, beckoned for more, needing everything their lover was able to give. His eyes opened as he kissed down her stomach, wanting to make sure that she was all right and that the wound had not grown worse

He almost smiled. The wound barely noticeable as he traced his tongue over it. It had become a small simple way for him to tell her how sorry he was that she had gotten hurt as well as a promise that he would never allow it to happen again. One of the few things he had come up with to say without words. His name left her lips in a whimper, her eyes closed as she pulled at his hair, trying to bring his mouth where she wanted it. He fought the laugh that tickled his throat as she began rocking herself against him, desperate for release. A light whisper to the spirits left him as she reached between them and took hold of him. She was already on the edge and they had only just begun.

Her body welcomed him warmly, never wanting to let him go. Their lips crashed passionately as their hands moved frantically over the other's body. Blood began to leak past her nails as she pulled him closer. Sensing her need, Richard lifted her back from the bed and leaned back, holding her against him as he changed their position. She instantly adjusted herself above him, grateful that he thought of a way to feel closer to her. It became hard for him to focus as she moved over him, the pace becoming quicker as she continued to move. The angle made her cry out with every thrust and tighten her hold on him so that she wouldn't fall over.

Their cries of release were lost within the other as their lips found each other and danced as they fell back onto the bed. Kahlan wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from rolling off of her before she was ready to lose their connection. He panted against her chest, trying to find his breath as she ran her fingers tenderly through his hair. He clung to her to the way he always had, as though he was afraid that she would disappear from his arms. He was always afraid that he would lose her.

"Will you reconsider leaving here?"

A smile came to her lips as she shook her head. "I don't want to run away and hide."

Lifting his head from her chest, he attempted to move from her, but she stopped him. "I can't change your mind can I?"

Shifting her body beneath him, she shook her head slowly. "I don't think so, but you have a way of making people see things differently. I will not deny you the chance."

"Then let's go. We can leave here and I can show you."

"Do you really wish to leave? Richard, if we leave, there would be no coming back."

He nodded, lowering his lips to her chest for a moment before he returned his eyed to hers. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know that it is a difficult decision for you to make, one that you shouldn't have to-"

"You're wrong. It's not difficult to choose. If you truly want to leave, I will go with you. There is no choice."

"This is your home."

She gave him her special smile and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "It is where I grew up. My home is with you."

He stared at her, his mind spinning in thought of everything that she had said. The fear he had seen in her eyes when she first learned that she carried a child was gone. He hadn't seen it since she had first awaken after the attack. For a reason he couldn't understand, she was no longer so afraid that she thought it would be safer to leave. He wished he could understand. "What if we simply took a vacation? We could return after Sarah is born."

"All right."

Her answer surprised him, his eyes widened for a moment as he hoped that he had heard her correctly. "What?"

"I know you. You will never stop thinking about it and if we don't go and something happens..."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and rolled them both onto their side. "I know, but it will happen eventually."

Grinning, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Not if I am here. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

Holding him to her, Kahlan shifted her body and pulled him closer. "I know."

"We'll leave in two days."

"All right."


	5. Chapter 5

Richard had found a small cottage that had just been built, finding it to be one of the safest places for their child to be born; he paid the owner generously for its use. After speaking with the owner, she had begun working in the garden, setting it up the way he and his wife had imagined. In the months they were there, he began to wonder if she was happier here. They awoke with the sun, both spending most of the day outside treating the house as their own. Each night was like their first, both clinging to each other in a frenzy of passion as they rolled through the bed sheets.

As their child grew within her, Kahlan found it more difficult to work outside and bend over the garden. Noticing her frustration, he had suggested that she take the time to fix the laws of Aydindril that the Council had changed before they left when they combined their lands. She had laughed at the idea at first, not sure that anything she came up with would be any better, but they both knew that something had to be done. Their people were suffering with their changes and they had an obligation to help them. It didn't take long before she had drafted several of her ideas and eliminated most of the increased taxes and unneeded labor. Many nights after she had fallen asleep, he had read through them, finding himself once again more than proud of her.

He couldn't wait to return once their child was born and have her witness the changes her mother made that made the lives of everyone better. The thought excited him, filling his thoughts for most of the day. He could see them as a family, sitting down for dinner with Cara and Zedd. At times, he was certain he knew what she would grow up to look like. There was no doubt within him that she would grow up to be just like Kahlan and he couldn't wait. He would make sure that she was safe; that she never had to worry and live in fear the way that her mother did. He wanted to give her everything.

The sun set before either wanted some days, ending the day before they had completed their goals. Kahlan had been sitting in the rocking chair for hours; he couldn't help but stare as her hands ran over her belly, waiting patiently for their daughter to join them. She grinned widely as their daughter kicked from within her. Looking up, she reached out as he walked toward her, taking his hand as he dropped to his knees beside her. He laid his hands on her stomach for a moment before he stood up. She smiled widely as she looked over him. He was covered in sweat and dirt, making her remember that he had been outside for the day hunting.

Tucking strands of her hair behind her ear, he grinned. "I'm going to wash up before dinner."

"Are you sure? Because I was thinking that we could do something else."

Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head and smiled. "And what is that?"

"Telling you would take some of the fun out of it."

Grabbing her hand, he helped her to her feet and quickly pulled her toward their bed. His heart raced as they entered their room and he saw that she had already prepared the room. Candles were lit all around, giving them a flickering light to catch glimpse of their lovers before their bodies clashed together. The sound of a light rain echoed around them as they pulled each other closer. Their clothes were tossed aside without care as to where they landed as their hands rediscovered their bodies and begged for more.

There had been a few nights, when Kahlan couldn't understand why he couldn't take his hands off of her, but the way he looked at her drowned out all of her doubtful thoughts. Her want for him never wavered as her body continuously begged for his. At times, she had pulled him into the trees for a quick moment together that never ended quickly. Once their lips touched, it became impossible to pull away until their bodies could no longer move and they could not find their breaths. Though neither of them minded. As her body changed, he grew even more fascinated with it. She would sometimes lie beneath him as he traced over her with his fingers and tongue, finding new ways to make her gasp or whisper his name.

As they collapsed in gasps, Kahlan pulled him against her and breathed in his scent. It was the most comforting smell and entirely him. Richard slowly stroked his fingers down her arm and over her back, making her push in closer to him. She could feel his heart pounding against her cheek as she turned her head and smiled.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"We're not leaving yet," he told her quietly, closing his eyes.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at his face and gently laid her hand on his cheek. "She's coming." He jumped; eyes wide as she took in a deep breath and smiled. Grabbing his arm, she kept him from moving from the bed, his mind already focused on what needed to be done. "No, wait. It's not instant," she teased between breaths. "I think you have time to breathe first."

His heart pounded with a heavy force, making it impossible for him to breathe as his mind raced over what he needed to do for her. He knew that soon she would be in pain and he wanted to do everything that he could to make it as little as possible. Before they had left Aydindril, Zedd had given him a small pouch and told him that once she began labor, its contents would help ease the process. Moving quickly, he leaned over the side of the bed and reached under it, grabbing the pouch and opening it as he sat back up. Inside was a small vile of a blue liquid, it didn't seem like it would be enough to make any kind of difference. Pulling it out, he turned back to her and held it out in his hand. "Do you know what it is?" he asked as she reached out for it.

Rolling it in his hand, she smiled. "It's for you. It's given to the fathers to keep them calm. You should wait before you take it." Dropping it onto the bed, Richard reached back into the pouch and pulled out another vile, larger than the other, but not by much. Inside, was what appeared to be grounded leaves and dirt. "That one is meant for me."

"What is it?"

Taking it into her hand, she twisted it between her fingers. "I'm not sure what it's called or even if it has a name, but it's said to help with the pain and quicken the delivery."

"It looks disgusting."

Releasing a soft, quick laugh, Kahlan dropped the vile onto the bed. "From what I remember, some women prefer the pain," she teased, trying to lighten his nerves. Looking up to his face, she reached out for his hand. "If you keep looking at me like that, you're going to make me even more nervous."

Tearing his eyes away from her, he looked back into the bag, tilting his head in confusion. "What's this?" Pulling out another vile, he looked back to her for answers.

"Is that glowing?"

He nodded as he turned it around to read the label. "It's for you as well. Zedd must have known that you wouldn't want the other one, so he made this for you."

"What?"

"He wrote your name on it. It says to take it after your water breaks."

She reached out instantly and sighed. "Then I better take it now."

Richard stared for a moment, his mind frozen at the thought, he hadn't noticed. He would be a father before the day ended and he couldn't contain his excitement. "We don't know what it will do."

Taking it from his hand, she pulled the cork from the top and took a deep breath as she brought it to her lips. "Zedd wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think that I needed to take it." The smell was terrible, reminding her of fish that had been left in the sun and forgotten. Richard didn't seem to smell it. She drank it quickly, holding back the urge to vomit as the thick liquid coated her throat and made her gag.

"Are you all right?"

Nodding, she tried to sit up to help her breathe. "I'm fine. Cara's food is worse."

He lifted her up, bringing her gently to the headboard of the bed, so that she was able to lean against it. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and grabbed the sheets, letting out a soft cry of pain. He knew he needed to move her again, not wanting her to give birth on their bed when he knew how uncomfortable it would be for her. "It's all right," she whispered through gritted teeth, knowing what he was thinking. "Help me get there?"

Lifting her from the bed, and quickly carried her into one of the three other rooms of the cottage. Zedd had given him a detailed set of papers that told him how to set up a room that would be ready for birthing. He had taken nearly three weeks to get the room ready, painting the walls dark to prevent evil spirits from entering. He had prepared an ale that is meant to comfort her before the pain became too much for her to handle, but he knew that she was strong enough to handle anything and wouldn't want to take it. She looked around as they entered, it was the first time she had been allowed into the room and she suddenly found herself completely comforted that he had gone through all of the trouble to set it up for her.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual, making each moment of pain seem to last nearly a lifetime. Kahlan clung to him, finding that holding him made her pain dim, if only for a moment. After more than three hours, her cries were louder and it became harder for him to hear. Richard positioned himself between her legs, taking in a deep breath before readying himself for the birth of their daughter. He beamed as he caught glimpse of her head, his body filling with an overwhelming sense of happiness. She was exhausted, her body doing more in every second than it had her entire life.

"Just a little more Kahlan," he encouraged her softly as he met her eyes. "Just a little more." Nodding her head, she took in a deep breath and held it for a moment as she pushed harder, desperately wanting to hold their daughter in her arms. "She's nearly here!" He grabbed a set of blankets, wanting to quickly warm their child once he was able.

Crying filled the room, bringing a wide smile to their faces. The smile on his face left for an instant, replaced by fear for a moment before returning to joy as he looked to his wife. "What?" she questioned him in terror. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, Richard continued to wrap the small baby in a blanket. "We have a son."

"What?" It was a shriek combined with another cry of pain. "Spirits!" she shouted as she realized she was still in labor.

"All right Kahlan, you can do this. Just as before, push slowly..."

She was shaking he head and gritting her teeth. "No, I can't."

"I know you're afraid, but we're going to get through this. We're going to do this together." She wanted to yell at him, tell him that he didn't know what it felt like and that they had a son and their life would never be normal, but the look on his face and in his eyes told her that she didn't need to. "I promise."

Their son seemed to know what was happening. He cried, but not as before, remaining almost quiet in the small bed Richard had prepared before. With another cry of pain, Kahlan pushed as he urged her on, constantly encouraging her to continue. As the room once again filled with the cries of a baby, she leaned forward and reached for the child, hoping desperately for a daughter. A smile and laugh of relief flooded over her as she took their daughter into her arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Her question surprised him. He didn't think that it was something she would want to discuss, something she wanted to deny happening, but she didn't. Her smile widened as he lifted their son in his arms and moved to sit at her side. "We want him to have a good, strong name." He grinned widely as she repeated what he had said about naming their daughter as she stared lovingly at their son laying in his arms. "He wouldn't be humiliated by sharing yours."

"I don't want burden him with my name."

She knew instantly what he meant. By being a Rahl, the people would automatically fear him and with the added magic of a Confessor, the name brought out more fear. "We don't have to name him Richard," she laid lightly, trying to ease his mind on the matter than weighed both of their minds. "Harvey?"

He laughed, "Like the bunny I had as a kid?"

"It's sweet, I like it."

Smiling widely, he looked down at the child and leaned in close, "Hello Harvey." After a long moment, Richard met her eyes. "How are you?"

"Happy."

Tilting his head, he studied her face trying to see the truth the way she did when she looked at him. "Are you?"

Nodding, she leaned her shoulder against his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am. Richard, we have two children."

"We have a son..."

She could hear the fear in his voice as he waited for her to reply. "Yes, but he has you. He's not going to be anything like the others."

Leaning his head against hers, he sighed. "What will the High Council do?"

"It doesn't matter. We will not allow anything to happen to him. You were right before, when Dennee gave birth to her son. He deserves a chance."

"I'm so afraid that he's going to grow up the way you've feared."

Nodding her head, Kahlan reached over to their son, pushing her finger into his hand. "He won't."

He shifted his body, turning slightly so that she was still able to rest against him, but also be closer to Harvey. "We don't have to go back."

"Yes we do. I can't let things get worse for our people."

"Our children are more important than the people."

Meeting his eyes, she pulled her hand from her sons and brought it to the side of his face. "I know, but I know that everything will be all right. I don't know how to explain it, but I am no longer afraid of something happening to our children."

He was filled with confusion, his mind unable to understand her. "Why?"

"You." It was a simple answer, but it was more than he expected. He hadn't protected her, but she had faith that he would their children. It didn't make sense to him. "We don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Yes you do. Kahlan, you said it before. You said that they would always find you, that they would always find a way to hurt you."

"I haven't been afraid of anything for months."

"That's because you've been here, away from everyone else. Two people know where we are; no one can find you."

Shaking her head, she dropped her hand to his neck and pulled him closer, holding him still as she pressed her forehead against his. "No. I haven't been afraid because I've been with you. Richard, when you are with me, I can't help but feel safe."

"You nearly died." He whispered quietly, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the feel of her fingers sliding into his hair. "I couldn't protect you, how can I keep our children- our son safe?"

She pulled away from him and sighed. "I wish that I could help you to understand, but I don't know how."


	6. Chapter 6

Richard moved slowly, packing his things as slow as he could. He looked up every few moments, meeting her eyes in waiting for her to change her mind. It was a bad idea to return to Aydindril. She had said it before, but he didn't listen and now with a son, he wished that he had. If they returned with a male Confessor, there would be a blood battle and none would survive. He wanted to leave, to find another place and raise their children in the forest with nothing but what they needed. They would be safe and they wouldn't have to look over their shoulder with every breath. That was no way to raise children and yet, it was what Kahlan wanted to do.

"It will be all right, Richard." She was standing close to him, holding their children close to her in a special papoose that she had made throughout the past few nights. "They will not grow up that way."

Dropping his pack to the floor of the cottage, he turned to face her completely. "Not if we go back. If we leave here, if we find a safe place-"

"Where?" she questioned, knowing that he wouldn't have an answer. "If you can tell me where we could go where no one would find us, where no one would be scared of our children, tell me and we'll go."

"I- We have to find it, together."

Giving him a sad smile, she shook her head. "I've searched for it and I know that it doesn't exist. Confessors are born to be feared, to be everything that we are. If we ignore it or try to deny it, it's like denying a part of ourselves."

He would never want her or their children to deny a part of them and she knew it. She knew what she needed to say to change his mind and it upset him even more. "We have to try to do something! Kahlan, if we go back and they- If I lose any of you-"

Grabbing his forearms, she stepped closer to him and slowly rubbed her hands over him. "I know; I'm sorry. If we hide, they will think that we have a reason to hide, but we don't. Richard, they will assume that our child is dangerous when he's not."

"They will think that the moment they learn we have a son. When we go back and they see him, it will not be the welcome you all deserve."

"We will never have what you want us to. All we have is you and for us, it's more than enough."

"How?" he asked in defeat. "You can have everything, you can do anything and yet you – You allow them to treat you as though you're less than them and ignore the fact that by doing so it only proves how much more you are."

Inching closer, she pressed her lips against his, gently sucking his lower lip into her mouth as she pulled back. "We can wait another few days."

"You're already packed."

"Yes, but I don't plan on needing anything within our packs." A low moan escaped him, the need to have her against him growing within him. The warmth of her breath against his lips as she spoke made his knees go week and the way she stared up at him drove all thoughts from his mind. "I'm going to put them in their beds."

He rushed after her, coming up behind her as she laid their children down. His hands were upon her in an instant, bringing her against him the moment he was able. She leaned back, holding his hands to her chest and stomach as his lips found her neck. She had given birth six weeks ago, making it difficult for them to find a moment where they were able to be together. Most of the time, they were so tired that the moment their bodies touched the bed, they were asleep. Each morning, one of them would wake up to find the other with their children, trying to keep them quiet and happy long enough for the other to sleep.

She unlaced her dress in seconds, pushing it from her shoulders as he inched them back to their bed, desperately needing his touch. She nearly tripped over her dress as she pushed back against him, forgetting that they weren't yet close to the bed. He clung to her, grabbing one of her breasts with one hand while the other raced down her stomach until she gasped for more. The sound quickly flooded his mind, making him become even more desperate to hear it again. She continued to push herself against him, trying to give him more pleasure as he continued to focus on her alone. Reaching behind her, she quickly tried to unlace his pants, needing to feel him inside of her. He groaned as she turned around against him, suddenly losing her from his hands while she pushed his pants to the floor.

Pushing him back onto the bed, she crawled over him, frantically kissing and licking his stomach and chest as she pushed his shirt up. Lifting his arms, he allowed her to pull the clothing from him. For a moment as she sat above him, he felt for the first time in weeks, that she was right and everything was going to be all right. She stared down at him as though she could see his thoughts, feel the calm that washed over him. His eyes moved over her, taking in the sight of her breathing heavily above him. Slowly, he reached up and began sliding his hands over her thighs and side, watching as her eyes fell closed and she took in a long, deep breath.

Unable to keep from him any longer, she shifted above him, silently screaming for him to give her everythig. He moved quickly, rolling them over and filling her instantly. His moan mixed with her gasp, recreating his favorite sound as they pulled each other closer. Their bodies moved together, each knowing what the other needed and giving more. It was over in minutes, both unable to hold off any longer.

He collapsed onto her for a moment before he began covering her chest and breasts with kisses, wanting to add to her pleasure in what way he could when his body found it difficult to move. The rumble of her magic still shook his body, reclaiming what was already hers. Slowly, he leaned off of her, exposing her to the cool air around them for a second before his hand ran over her. He cupped one of her breasts, bringing a long moan from deep within her before sliding down between her legs.

She welcomed him with a gasp, her body once again craving his as he worked around her. Kissing her shoulder, he closed his eyes and listened as she panted and gasped, moaning softly as she grabbed the sheets of the bed. Without warning, she pulled his hand from her and pushed him onto his back. She sat over him in an instant, holding his hands to her hips as she whimpered his name. She wanted to move slowly, to last longer than before, but her body refused to listen. He moved with her, matching her speed and bringing her higher and faster than before.

He wanted to watch her; to see her as her pleasure over took her. It was beautiful, the way she moved over him with her lips parted and her head thrown back. Her hair flowed around, falling over her shoulders and covering her breasts for a moment before it was pulled away when she moved again. The need to touch her filled up within him, causing him to pull his hand from hers and run over her quickly. His movement was the end. As his hand slid between her breasts, she lost control. She didn't stop moving, wanting him to feel what she felt. He followed almost instantly, pulling her down against him as he rolled over her. Their lips collided after a gasp, their hands making sure to hold the other as close as possible.

A light laugh escaped her as he rested his head on her chest. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

He laughed lightly, lifting his head from her chest. "Me too."

Kahlan reached up and brushed his hair out of his face, grinning as he closed his eyes to her touch. "Maybe you were right. We should stay here for a while longer."

Opening his eyes, he inched his body up so that he was able to look down at her directly. "No I wasn't. I couldn't have been more wrong."

"I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him to her, kissing him quickly. "Because I'm afraid of what it will do to you. I've lived with this my entire life; I expect it, but you... Richard this is new to you."

He nodded slowly, grinning as he pushed his nose against hers for a moment. "A lot of things are new to me, but I get through them; I learn and as long as you're with me, I can get through it all. Before, when I looked up at you, it was clear that the thing that has scared me the most was losing you and now that we have children, I- my fear spread to them as well. As long as I am here to protect you all, I will and I will do everything that I can to keep you safe while you fight for the people." He looked down at the sheets beneath them and sighed. "Kahlan, you do so much for the people and they- They don't care."

"It's the way it's always been. But maybe one day we can change it."

"We will."

******

The city stared at them as they entered the gates of Aydindril. Their eyes fell upon the child laying in both of their arms and slowly they began to cheer. Richard beamed down from his horse, pleased with their reaction even though he knew it would change instantly once they learned one was a boy. Kahlan forced a smile, wanting to get through them all and into the palace before anyone asked any questions. Urging her horse faster, she nodded her head in thanks as the people of the city shouted their congratulations. The people followed them for miles, waiting for them to make the announcement as to who the children were.

She knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. Once they reached the gates of the Confessor's Palace, Kahlan turned her horse to face the large group of people. She waited for a moment, waiting until she saw the red leather of her friend and the old robes of their wizard. "Lord Rahl and I are joyous to announce the birth of our two children." She paused as the people clapped, grateful for another few moments to find the words to say. "They-"

"Lord Rahl holds a male Confessor!"

The entire crowd gasped in horror, each looking around for whoever had shouted out the truth. Panic began to come over them; they began shouting at the couple before them, both clinging to their children for safety.

"Quiet!" Kahlan shouted, surprising even Richard by her tone. "You have no right to be angry." He stared at her in wonder, the hairs on his body standing at attention. "Our children will be raised here as all others before and they will be taught to protect the people as have we all. You have no right to be angry, to be afraid. Confessors have done nothing but protect you, lead you in truth and justice. After everything we have done for you, this is how you respond to our wonderful news, to our happiness. You have no right to treat us this way."

Richard followed her quickly as she turned her horse and ran toward the stables. He felt proud of her, more than he always had and it showed in the smile that spread across his face. The babies cried loudly, awoken by the startling shouts from the crowd. "You don't have to go so fast, they're not chasing us."

Looking back to him, she nearly screamed in frustration. Tears were streaming down her face as her body quaked with anger. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go inside. You'll feel better."

Shaking her head, she looked down at the ground and pulled her daughter closer. "Maybe we shouldn't stay."

"Do you remember what you told me before? Kahlan you were right and we're going to change this." Dropping himself down from his horse, he reached up to her. "Come on, let's go inside and show Cara and Zedd how beautiful our children are."

She smiled, widely and took his hand. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Helping her down from her horse, Richard nodded. "They look like you."

Leaning forward, she kissed him the same way she had done before when they ended up spending the day in bed together. "Thank you."

"Are you two going to continue to stand there or are you going to show me my grandchildren." Zedd was walking toward them, ignoring the sigh of discontent that left the couple. Taking his granddaughter from Kahlan, the wizard smiled down at her. "What's her name?"

"Sarah and this is Harvey." Richard said lifting their son in his arms. "This is our son."

Zedd's face faltered for a moment, "It's true?"

"Yes." Kahlan reached for her son and pulled him to her chest. "We have a son."

Stepping closer to them, the wizard looked over his shoulder to be sure they were alone. "And you brought him here?"

"This is our home; of course we brought him here. He deserves a chance."

Nodding in understanding, Zedd handed Sarah to Richard and turned to Kahlan. "You know what his life will be."

"Not if we took away his magic."

Richard pushed his grandfather away and stepped in front of his wife. "You can't do that."

"If we don't, they will kill him."

Shaking his head, he stepped closer and grabbed one of her arms. "If you take away his magic, you take away a part of him. How could you want to do that? I wouldn't let anyone do it to you and I will not let you do that to our son."

"Would you rather we watch him die? Because that is what will happen."

"Were you thinking about this when you said- Kahlan you never thought that I could protect you all, did you?"

"Of course I did," she whispered softly. "The thought of removing his magic didn't cross my mind until we entered the city. I- I was so afraid of what they would do if they knew and suddenly I thought..."

Shaking his head, he whispered in disappointment. "How could you have thought this would make it any easier on our son? Kahlan, it was your idea to come back. You were sure that everything would be fine and now that I think about it, you never would have said anything unless you were sure and now I know. You were thinking about it the moment I told you it was a boy. You- You lied to me." She could hear the anger in his voice, the hurt, but said nothing as he took their son from her. "We're not going to take away his magic. We're not going to strip him of what makes him ours."

Grabbing his arm, she stopped him from walking away, both forgetting that the wizard was watching them. "Richard, listen to me!" She froze in place as he turned around, his eyes cold in anger. "We will never be able to keep him safe from them and as long as they view him as a danger, he will be a target."

"Then I will remain next to him. They will kill me before they harm my son."

Tears were streaming down her face, the look in his eyes freezing her to the core. "He'll hurt you."

"Why would you-"

"Nicholas."

Realization flooded him, shaking him without warning. "Kahlan, Harvey is not Nicholas." His voice was soft, comforting even and it surprised her. "We don't have to worry about our son turning into that."

Lowering her voice, she leaned forward. "Why not? You saw what kind of monster my son became. Even if he was Darken Rahl's son, I would not have- I would have done everything that I could to keep him from becoming a monster, but it didn't work. He confessed the world, he killed me and I-" She took in a deep breath, upset with herself for allowing it all to have gone this far. "I don't want to watch it happen."

Pulling her into his arm, Richard held her tightly, at last understanding what had been going through her mind. "You won't. Kahlan, I promise you that it won't happen and if it comes to it and we have to protect ourselves; the people, we will take away his magic, but only as a last resort."

"We may not know when that is."

"We will. You and I, Kahlan, we will."

******

Kahlan refused to let go of her son. Everywhere she went, she clung to him as though he was her lifeline. The council had ordered her to come before them, to explain why she had not murdered her own child, but she refused to go. Every part of her wanted to take away the power that the council had, but if she did, the people would have more to fear by a Confessor, alone, in charge. She wanted to gain the people's trust, take away their fear, but it was impossible. They would never trust them when they have been taught to fear them. Cara knew what it felt like; they too feared her, though it didn't bother her. She loved it that way.

Richard was the only one who left the palace, speaking to the townspeople in desperation. He hoped that someone would understand and help him convince the rest of their people, but everyone he came across would either walk away or beg him to murder his own child. It angered him, the rage building up within him as he continued through the city. Many times he had been grateful that he didn't grow up anywhere close. His heart ached for Kahlan, seeing now what it must have been like to live this way and he would make sure his children didn't have to go through it.

They hadn't spoken in two days and it drove him mad. He would pretend to be asleep when she entered the room, not wanting to talk about what had happened. The warmth of her flooded him as she laid down at his side. Just as he began to fall asleep, he heard her and knew there would be no sleep for either of them. She sniffled almost silently, not wanting to wake him as she cried. She hated herself for her thoughts, for wanting to take away her sons magic.

Shifting his body, he looked over at her. She was lying on her side, her back facing him and even from the rough angle; he knew she covered her face with her hands, crying in secret. Slowly, Richard inched over to her and pulled her toward him. She tried instantly to hide her tears, wiping her face quickly before yawning.

"Everything's going to be all right. The people just need some time."

Shaking her head, Kahlan grabbed his arm and pulled herself into him and began to sob. "The council- They- They have ordered his death!" Her fist pounded against his chest. "We have one night! They're going to murder our son!"

He held her against him, holding her as tightly as he could as he sat up. "No they're not." He was shaking in anger, feeling the heat of it burning off of her and into him as his hold tightened around her. After a moment, she began digging her nails into his back, trying to calm herself by getting impossibly closer to him. "We're not going to let them hurt him, Kahlan I promise you."

Moving suddenly, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him roughly. Confused, he tried to pull back to question her, but she wouldn't let him. She needed a distraction, something that would keep her mind off of the death of their child and he was the only one that would help. He could feel her desire to forget, bring him to return her kiss in full as she struggled to move over him. Their bodies heated quickly and without warning, Kahlan jumped away from him. For a moment, all she could think about was if they conceived another child. She knew what would happen if he gave her another son.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid."

Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lean back against him. "Nothing's going to happen to him. Tomorrow, we're going to-"

"We're not going to wait until tomorrow. We can't stay here, you were right."

"I wish that I wasn't."

Releasing a sigh, she grabbed his arms and pushed her head back into him. "We have to leave before anyone wakes up."

"We haven't unpacked yet. We can go right now." She moved quickly, walking to their wardrobe and pulling out the packs they had brought home with them. "I packed a fe more yesterday, just in case."

Looking back to him, Kahlan tilted her head in confusion. "Where are they?"

"In the wagon beside the horses, I couldn't risk not being prepared."

"You already have it all prepared?"

"I couldn't let you down."


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was shining through the windows, lighting the way for them. Kahlan moved swiftly through the halls of the palace, following Richard closely as he looked around to make sure they weren't seen. She prayed they would continue sleeping, knowing that one sound would probably wake every person and she didn't want to have to fight their way out. He froze, making her almost run into him before she too, froze.

"Did you honestly believe that we would not know? You are betraying your people; your own kind!" The woman standing before them crossed her arms, grinning at the sight before her. She was still in the clothes she had worn the day before, making it known that she knew they would try to escape and was ready for them. She wasn't alone. Surrounding the family was a dozen men of the army that Richard and Cara had been training. They now wore the colors of Aydindril, telling them who they worked for now. Fear filled Kahlan instantly. From what Richard had told her, they were skilled and would probably kill them before they had a moment to fight back. "We knew you would run. You're not going until you give me the child."

"You're not going to touch our son," Richard growled, stepping in front of Kahlan, who clung to the children.

"We knew you wouldn't have the stomach to do what was needed. As head of our council, I sent someone to do it for you, but you hid too well." She laughed and pushed her light, brown hair over her shoulder. "We thought you would hide in fear, but then you brought him to us."

"How could you know?"

"Our prophets. They told us the moment he was born. He was standing in the crowd when you arrived. The people will never allow you to keep him." Tightening his hold on his sword, Richard stepped forward and nearly hissed. "The child must be killed. If we allow it to grow and fully develop his magic, we will all be taken."

"How can you talk about him that way? Have you ever thought that it's not the child's fault? Maybe the last male Confessor was driven to his actions by the insanity of the High Council."

"How dare you put out the blame to us! The children cannot be trusted."

Shaking his head, he motioned to Kahlan. "Why not the women? What makes them more trustworthy? They have the same magic, but for some reason, you never began murdering them. Why?"

"They can be trained, shown what to be-"

"Manipulated! You're so afraid that you'll lose your power over the Confessors." He began to laugh, surprising Kahlan and the others. "You've never had any power over them and you haven't seen it. You're here because Kahlan allows you to be; because she believes that it's just, but I'm starting to disagree. You are power hungry, Kaitlin, you all are. You don't care who you hurt to keep control and I'm not going to stand by and allow you to treat us that way."

"Us? You are not one of them."

Kahlan stared at the back of his head, her heart pounding violently as he spoke. "I may not have their magic, but in my heart, I am one of them. You will not hurt any of us."

The woman crossed her arms with a sigh, "Take them all to the dungeon and then bring me the boy. We will deal with the others once he is dead."

Kahlan tightened her hold on their children and pushed her back against the stone wall as Richard moved backward to be closer to her. He looked over the men, trying to see who would attack first. "I will kill you all if I have to!"

The men didn't move, "Get them now!"

Running her own eyes over the men, she tried to see who would obey her order, but none moved. Kaitlin turned around and grabbed one of the men's spare knives. "You will all be punished for defying me! Get them now!"

"Nobody touches The Mother Confessor, Lord Rahl or the baby Confessors!" The men froze instantly at his words.

Stunned, the head of the council looked over at the man who had spoken. "What?"

"He's right. The child deserves a chance."

"You can't trust him! He's married a Confessor! He could be under her magic!"

"He gave us a chance; he took us in, saw something better in all of us and did his best to teach us. He has proven himself to be trusted. You have not. You're first order was for us to kill both children, but you lie to them both. You have no loyalty from us."

Kahlan pushed past her husband and walked toward the woman she knew. "You were going to murder our children?" The other woman said nothing, only tightened her hold on the knife in her hand. Turning toward the man who had spoken before, Kahlan waited. "Speak freely."

"Yes, Mother Confessor. We were told that both children were to be killed. You were meant to watch before she-"

It happened quickly, she couldn't be sure how she knew it was happening. Dropping to her knees, she shielded their children as Kaitlin threw herself at her in a desperate move to murder the children in her arms. A light cry of pain left her lips for a brief moment as the men around her seized the older woman. Richard had her in his arms within seconds, pushing his hand against her side to stop the bleeding as one of the men took their children into his arms.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I'm fine, it's not deep."

"It's bleeding."

Looking up to the man holding their children, she swallowed. "Why did you help us?"

"It wasn't just your children she ordered us to kill. She planned it once she learned of their birth. Lord Rahl had to die to ensure that it would never happen again."

"Do you not believe our son to be a danger?"

"We grew up in fear of Mord'Sith, but you keep one around; she's helped train us, make us better warriors. We would be fools to think that your son would not be the same. The moment you left, she made us swear our loyalty to Aydindril; that D'Hara would no longer be separate and if we refused to join her, we would... From what Lord Rahl has said about you, you would never allow it to happen. You wouldn't take everything the people have for yourself and for that; we are loyal to you as well."

Standing, Kahlan laid her hand on his arm. "Thank you." Looking the man in eyes, she stepped closer. "Are you Paul, John Mathers son?"

Shocked by her question, he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. How did you know?"

Smiling warmly at the man, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "You look like him; have the same eyes."

"I'm sorry Mother Confessor, but how did you know him? He died many years ago."

Richard watched her carefully, waiting for her answer. Swallowing the small lump in her throat, she looked down to her children in his arms. "He rescued my sister and I once. I'll never forget what he did for us." She met his eyes once again and nodded. "I was there when he was buried. He was a great man."

The man smiled and took in a deep breath and bowed. "Thank you Mother Confessor."

Taking her children into her own arms, Kahlan bowed her head, surprising everyone in the room except Richard. The Mother Confessor bowed to no one, had no requirement to show respect or humility to, but it didn't stop her. "Thank you." Turning around, she motioned out her arms, silently asking Richard to take one of their children. "What are we going to do?"

He shook his head instantly. "I don't know, but we can't leave her in charge of the council."

Lowering her voice, she leaned closer to him so that no one else would hear. Richard stared at the ground as he listened, nodding his head a few times before looking up at the men. They all stared at them, waiting for their orders. Kaitlin continued to struggle against them, trying to get free and finish what she had started. They pushed a gag into her mouth, keeping her slightly quieter.

After a few moments, Kahlan pulled back and waited for him to respond. He smiled a small smile and nodded. She turned back to Paul and stepped forward. "Do you like being a part of this army?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What if you were given something else, something more?"

He was confused, unsure as to what was happening or what he should say. "However I can serve-"

"You would be doing more than serving."

"I don't understand."

Smiling, Kahlan looked from him to Kaitlin and back again. "Would you be willing to take her place? Be Head of the Council?"

He stumbled back in shock and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mother Confessor, but I do not know anything in that matter."

"None of us do. We only do our best and we could use someone like you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I am the right person."

Nodding in understanding, she stepped back. "All right. We will find someone else."

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor."

"There is no need to be sorry, I understand. I will however, ask your opinion on something else." Paul nodded with permission, almost afraid of what she would ask next. "In your opinion, what should we do with her?" Seeing the look on his face, she laid her hand on his arm once again and smiled warmly. "You can speak freely."

"At first thought, I would suggest the punishment she had for you, but I do not believe that is just. The dungeon maybe? It would allow you to keep an eye on her without her corrupting any more of your people."

"He's right, but we can't be sure that she hasn't already spoken with the other council members. They may have something else planned."

Looking over to Richard, she began rocking the child in her arms as he awoke. "I don't think so. If she knew that there was another plan, I don't think that she would have tried to do it herself. She wouldn't have attacked and risk her own life. The others may know about it, but I don't think they planned this with her. If they were, why aren't they here as well?" Looking down to the floor, she sighed, wishing that it were true. "If they have something planned, I would like to know before we walk into it."

Stepping closer to her, Richard pressed the side of his arm against hers, needing to feel her in some way. "Cara will interrogate the rest of the council in the morning. You and I can stay here until we know."

"And if we're killed in our sleep?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

It was in his voice, the calmness was almost undeniable as she met his eyes. "I know you won't. I have to confess her."

He was shaking his head, knowing that it would be hard for her to confess her old friend. "You shouldn't have to, Kahlan, she's your friend."

Shaking her head, she sighed heavily. "No, she's just a woman who tried to murder my family. Here, hold him for a moment?" Handing him their son, she swallowed back the ache that filled her. Turning toward the other woman, she pushed her shoulders back met her eyes. "The punishment for your treason is confession."

The walls shook with the release of her magic, waking everyone within the palace. Kaitlin fell to her knees with a gasp and a cry, suddenly trying to beg Kahlan to forgive her through the gag. For a brief moment, everyone in the room saw the pain on her face. The Mother Confessor unable to hide it quick enough as she looked down at the woman she would have sworn would always be on her side. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and then composed herself. She knew they were watching her, waiting to see what happened next. Richard stepped close behind her, grabbing her attention instantly.

"You don't have to do be the one to question her."

"I need answers."

Nodding, he tilted his head in concern. "I know, but I also know how much this hurts you. Cara can question her."

"She wasn't just going to kill our children; she was going to take you away from me too."

He could hear the anger in her voice, see her push back her feelings as she looked into his eyes. She was terrified and if she didn't know the answers to the questions that burned in her mind, she wouldn't sleep. She had been betrayed more than once when it came to her family and she was not going to allow it to happen again. "Please Kahlan, let Cara do it."

Nodding, she blinked quickly trying to fight the tears as she took their children back into her arms. She would never understand how he knew her so well. "All right." Kahlan leaned against the wall just as Cara rounded the corner in high speed. She smiled at the sight, the blonde's hair tangled from waking and rushing toward the release of the magic. Within moments, she was standing at her side wondering what was going on. "Would you question Kaitlin?" The smile on her friends face was expected. There was nothing Cara enjoyed more than getting answers out of an unwilling person. "She's been confessed."

Just as she was about to answer, Richard pulled her by the arm, turning her around to face him. "Take her down to the dungeons. Find out everything you can and then report back to us. She meant to kill us; we want to make sure the food's not poisoned. I want answers before sunup." Without pause, Cara grabbed the council woman and dragged her out of site. Facing his wife, Richard closed the distance between them and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "You should rest. I'll wake you when she returns."

"I won't be able to sleep until we know. I- I won't be able let him go until I'm sure he's safe."

"I'll hold him. We won't leave you, I promise." Lowering his voice, he grinned as he ran one of his hands down her side. "Or we could go back to our room and not sleep."

She fought the low moan that that attempted to leave her lips. "Richard... We're in the middle of a hallway." She could barely get the words out, her body suddenly responding to his touch with a heated desire.

Pulling back, he motioned for her to begin walking down the hall with his head before giving a polite nod to the army who all tried to hide their knowing smiles and rushing after her.

******

The moonlight peeked through the window, making their room a little brighter than the candles alone. He had lit them all, making sure that they had enough light as their bodies collided. She tried to keep from falling asleep, but once her breath returned to her, she lost the battle. The moment she was asleep, Richard crawled out of bed and pulled on his pants as he walked over to the two small beds that held their sleeping children. As carefully as he could, he lifted them both into his arms and returned to the bed. Just as he promised, he was going to hold onto them until they knew for sure they were safe. Nothing and no one would harm them. Giving a quick glance at Kahlan, he leaned back against the headboard and softly began humming, trying to keep himself calm.

The song he hummed was her favorite, one that never failed to comfort her. He could imagine the story that went along with it, almost able to see her as she heard her mother sing it to her for the first time. He couldn't wait until their children were old enough for Kahlan to teach it to them. The thought brought a wide smile to his face and he knew instantly that she would have the chance. They were going to remain in the palace and with time, the people would grow to care for their children. As the men of the army had, the people too would look past what they've been taught to fear.

The thought crossed his mind more than once. The people of the world were afraid of Confessors and if he had known what she was when they met, would he have had the courage to look past it? He wanted to believe that he would, but the way the people looked at her when they passed sometimes made him wonder. If he didn't have the courage, how could he expect the people to? Shaking his head, he tried to fight his mind, never wanting to think of any possibility of never loving Kahlan. The urge to touch her filled him once again, but he was unable to while holding their children.

Sensing his frustration, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. "What's wrong?" The concern left her face as she looked at their children, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Nothing, I-"

Instantly she saw through his prepared lie and sat up. "What?" Forcing a smile, he shook his head and tried to think of something to say. "You're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking and I didn't like where it lead me."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

"No," he answered quickly, knowing that if he paused, he would end up telling her. "It's not important enough to burden you with."

"If it burdens you, it's more than important enough for me." Watching him carefully, she waited for him to give in, to tell her what upset him, but he remained silent. "Unless it's about me... Richard what did I do?" Sitting up, she moved quickly to his side and crossed her legs, pulling at the blankets to cover herself.

"You didn't do anything. I- I was thinking about the people and how to help them to see our children differently."

"Other than the fear they were raised to have?"

Nodding, he leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed. "They weren't raised the way I was."

Realization fell over her and for a moment she was sure that her heart stopped. "And you were thinking about if you had been. You were wondering if you would have seen me differently if you knew what I was." He didn't have to answer her, she could tell by the way his jaw tightened that she was right. He couldn't open his eyes; he couldn't look at her while the thoughts once again filled his mind. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I knew better, but I- I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have told you, but I was selfish."

Opening his eyes, he met hers and tilted his head confused. "You're never selfish."

"I have never been more selfish than with you. Never before had I worked so hard to hide. I thought about telling you, but I-" She licked her lips, trying to find the right words. "Do you remember that town we went through, the one that used the elixirs? When I confessed that man and you saw what happened to him... The way you looked at me- I knew that if I told you, you would always look at me like that. I almost told you anyway, but you seemed to believe that it was a part of me that I could lock away and then Shota said that I would betray you. I thought that I already was. The thoughts that I had, that I- I was monster and couldn't tell you."

"But then I kissed you."

Nodding, she looked away from him. "I had never kissed anyone before. I knew that if I stayed, I would have to tell you, but I couldn't. If I hadn't left, you wouldn't have been captured and tortured by Denna." She sighed, at last ready to answer the question that was on his mind. "If you had known what I could do, we wouldn't be here right now. If you knew, you would be back in Hartland, married and I would be here. If I had told you what I was, you wouldn't have to live like this."

Taking in a deep breath, he whispered her name, wanting her to look at him. She waited for a moment, trying to compose herself first. "If I wasn't here, if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't be happy. Kahlan, loving you has been my reason for everything. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far, I wouldn't want to be. You may not have told me, but you didn't have to. From the beginning I knew that you were so much more than dangerous. You and Zedd warned me, but I didn't listen. I had never met anyone like you. Being around you was exhilarating, you were everything- It wouldn't have mattered if you tried to kill me, I would have still fallen in love with you."

She remained silent, staring at him as she waited for her heart to slow. Keeping her secret from him was something she had regretted from the start, hating herself for being so selfish. "Do you wish I told you?"

"No." He smiled widely, knowing the answer was more than true. "The only thing that I have ever wished was that I had found a way to be with you sooner. I've thought about it, hated myself for taking so long, for not being able to show you how much I loved you. No, I don't wish that you told me, I wish that the people could know you the way I do."

Dropping the blanket, Kahlan crawled over him, sitting on her knees beside his thighs. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it to hers, kissing him as she suddenly wished their children weren't in his arms so that he could hold her the way that she wanted. He followed her as she leaned back, not wanting to break their kiss. Her tears had fallen against her lips, staining them with the sadness that had created them. He could taste them with each kiss, making him hate himself for hurting her.

The both jumped as Harvey wiggled between them, letting out a loud cry that would soon wake his sister. Taking him into her arms, Kahlan moved to sit on the bed, knowing what it was the child wanted. Instantly, Richard cuddled Sarah to him, rocking her gently in the hopes that she would fall back to sleep. He glanced over to her, watching for a moment as she began to feed their son. The sight made his heart pound.

The goose bumps on her arm caught his attention, making him tear his eyes away from her breasts. Shifting his body, he pulled at the blankets, trying to get them to cover her. Leaning her head back against the headboard, she smiled warmly in thanks as her eyes slowly began to close. He knew her mind was still spinning over his question, wondering if she had somehow betrayed him by not revealing what she was able to do.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry."

She didn't open her eyes as she thought, afraid to look at him. "Me too."

"No, you- Kahlan, I shouldn't have been thinking about it."

"How long have you been thinking about it?" Her eyes opened at his silence, knowing the answer to her own question. "When I told you I was afraid of what would happen to our child." Saying it out loud nearly broke her. She had known something was on his mind, but she never imagined it was that he thought of a life without her, though if she was honest, at times she thought he would be happier that way. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew that it was wrong for me to think about it. Kahlan, I never wanted to change what we have, I never wanted to go back and do it over, but I couldn't help but wonder how it would be different."

"Knowing what I know now, if I was able to go back, I would tell you."

He seemed almost horrified by her words. Sitting up, he turned his entire body to face her, not wanting her to, for an instant, think that he meant something other than what he was about to say. "No! Kahlan, if you told me I may not have- No." Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw and tried to find the right words. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. If you told me, I would not have had a chance to live a normal life. That option was never open to me. You are the only life I could ever have and if you told me, it wouldn't have stopped me from falling in love with you. Nothing could. You're the other half of me." She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to form words. Everything she wanted to say would only make things worse and a part of her was afraid that if he thought about it long enough, he would leave. It was irrational of course, but the fear of losing him was always on her mind. From the moment he first kissed her, the thought was looming within her. Silently, she closed her eyes and prayed that he would let it all go. "Kahlan, if I didn't have you; our children, I don't know what I would do."

Meeting his eyes, she shifted her body, trying to appear as though he had taken the worry from her. "You should try to sleep."

"I can try, but you and I both know that I won't be sleeping. Not until I can make myself forget that I hurt you. I never meant to-"

"I know, but now it's in my head and I keep thinking that you would be happier if you had the family you always imagined."

"I do." He licked his lips and sighed, knowing that what he was about to tell her was a secret he had held onto for years. "I rarely thought about having a family. I thought about it as a boy, but as I grew up, after my mother died, I- I don't know. When I was with Anna, she talked about wanting to be a family, but I couldn't see it. I didn't want it. Then I met you and I suddenly wanted it all, with you. I thought about it all the time, I could practically see our children. What you and I have, I wouldn't trade or change it for anything. It's the greatest thing that has ever happen to me."

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't bother to knock, the information she had was too important to waste time on a simple gesture. Her eyes were upon them the moment she entered. Kahlan was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder as she held one of their children, who was feasting quietly. The other child was sleeping in his father's arms as he turned his head toward her. Cara stared at the child for a moment before she crossed her arms and sighed.

"The council knew of her plan."

Lifting her head, Kahlan straightened as Richard lifted the blanket to cover more of her. "All of them?"

"Yes."

Richard leaned forward. "It's not the only plan is it?"

Shaking her head, the Mord'Sith lifted the white dress of the Mother Confessor from the floor and tossed it onto the bed. "Kaitlin's dead."

"What? You were only supposed to question her!" Grabbing her dress, Kahlan laid her daughter in Richard's arm, freeing her hands to dress herself.

"I didn't kill her." Cara said in disappointment. "Once she began talking, she fell over."

"Then how did you get any information?"

"I had the men bring the rest of the council to the dungeons. The woman had been smart enough to give me something useful before she died."

"What did she tell you before she died?"

The blonde looked from her friend to Richard, almost as to ask for permission to deliver the mad news. "Her plan was dismembering the children in front of you, and then have him-"

"Done the same way." She finished her sentence, remembering hearing the story when she was a child. They did not show mercy to those who disobeyed them. Tears filled her eyes as she walked around the bed. "It was one of the punishments the High Council created many generations ago. They wanted to make sure no Confessor tried to keep their son alive. What about the others? What is their plan?"

"Poison."

Richard left the bed quickly, coming to stand beside her in a panic. "When was the last time you ate?"

Her face went white in horror as she looked at their sleeping children. "I ate a few hours ago, but I've fed them- Richard I may have killed our children!"

"You didn't." He said swiftly, pressing his forehead against hers. "You didn't. If they poisoned you before, Kaitlin wouldn't have stopped us with all of those men." He pushed himself closer to her, comforting her in what little way he could. "You didn't bring any harm to our children."

"The other council members demand the life of the child." They looked at the Mord'Sith, who smiled. "Several took their own life before I was able to question them."

It was hard for Richard not to smile; knowing the joy it brought his friend to know they were so afraid of her. "How many are left?"

"Five."

"Did they say anything about what they were going to do with me?"

" You were to take a man of their choosing within the week."

"If I survived?"

"The poison was not meant for you. There was only enough to effect the children when they fed."

Tears were still falling down her cheeks, her mind torn between thoughts of anger and mourning of her friend. A part of her wanted to scream and pound her fists into the remaining council members, the other wanted to fall onto the bed and cry until she could cry no longer, but she couldn't do either. "Are the others awake?"

"I can wake them."

******

Kahlan was sitting on the stone floor, staring at the remaining council members. Her heart pounded in anger as she waited for them to open their eyes. She begged Richard to let her go in alone, telling him their children would only be safe with him and she didn't want them near the council. The bars between them made her feel better, not by much, but it was all she could have. It gave her a small feeling of justice; seeing them like this. They had plotted against her and threatened the life of not only her children, but her husband as well.

The sun was rising and she wished she could feel its warmth, wanting to be back in the cottage with Richard. He had been right, they never should have left. The movement of one of the women before her pulled her from her thoughts.

"You tried to murder my family."

"We were protecting-"

"You tried to murder my family!" The echo of her raised voice woke the others with a jump. "You could have asked for my son's magic, but you insisted on his life. You wanted both of my children's lives and now you will tell me everything." None of them spoke. "Now!"

"We will not tell you anything. You have betrayed your people."

Leaning back against the cold, stone wall, Kahlan sighed. "One of the new members of the army said something earlier. I hadn't thought of it before, but now I can't stop. You were terrified when we brought Cara here, but you didn't send her away, you didn't-"

"She's Mord'Sith; there would be no chance of success."

She gritted her teeth as she leaned forward, her eyes cold as she stared at each of them. "You would have had a better chance in killing her than my family. I was kind to you, listened as you called my son a monster. I could have confessed you all, have you all as my sons personal guard. There would have been no stopping me."

"You wouldn't confess-"

"Do not believe that I wouldn't. I would kill you all to protect my family. You were so afraid of my son; you didn't realize that you should have been terrified of me. You will remain in this cell until you draw your last breath." She stood up quickly, shaking her head as she stepped closer to the bars of the large cell. "You should sleep closer together. I hear it gets quite cold in here."

They watched as she walked away, in silence at first, none believing that she meant what she had said. After a moment, they each rushed forward, grabbing the bars as they cried for her to return.

"You may lock us in here, but our will be done! Your children will be dead before the moon rises again!"

Kahlan stopped mid-step and turned around, walking swiftly back to the cell. "If you threaten my family again, it will be the last thing you do. If any harm comes to them, I will return and a part of you will forever be a part of this cell."

One of the women laughed as she stood up, looking the Mother Confessor in the eyes. "You will never get away with this. Your children must die."

Without thought, Kahlan reached out and grabbed the other woman, pulling her until her body slammed roughly against the thick, cold bars. The other council members jumped backward, terrified as her magic ripped through the woman. Falling to the ground, the blonde woman gasped for air as she looked up to her mistress. "What is your wis-"

"Die." Her voice was cold, betraying the sorrow within her for what she had just told the woman to do. The council gasped in shock as the woman fell to the ground, bringing Kahlan's eyes to them. "Anyone else wish to threaten my family?" They shook their heads quickly, instantly more terrified of her than before.

******

Richard was pacing the floor, gently rocking his children as he waited for his wife to come back to him. Kahlan had gone into the dungeon more than four hours ago and he was beginning to worry. He felt the release of her magic more than an hour earlier, but he didn't go after her. If she hadn't made him promise that he wouldn't enter the dungeon, he would have been at her side within seconds. Turning around, he stopped walking at the sight of her.

"What happened?"

A small smile came to her lips. "You don't want to wait for Cara to sneak back out here?"

"I- You didn't say she could go in to keep an eye on you."

Nodding, she walked over to him and gently rubbed the heads of their children. "I know. Thank you."

He was relieved that she wasn't angry with him for sending their friend in to watch over her. He understood her decision to go in without him, but he didn't want to take a chance with her life. "What happened?"

"Amanda is dead."

"Did she hurt -"

Meeting his eyes, she shook her head. "She threatened you, she threatened you all and I- I did what I had to to protect you."

"What happened to the others?"

"They're still in the dungeon. Alive."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering how she had found the strength to keep them alive after what they had tried to do. She was always strong and found ways to be fair and impartial when tending to any matter. "What do we do next?"

"We go on with our lives."

******

Their son was the first to use his magic, confessing one of the palace staff. Richard saw the horror on Kahlan's face ad she rushed forward and pulled Harvey into her arms. He was one. Their son clung to her, shaking as his body began to recover from releasing his magic. Tears filled her eyes instantly as the newly confessed man stared in awaiting orders.

"Kahlan, it's all right."

She met his eyes with tears. "No it's not. He's done what we all feared he would. We-"

Gently grabbing her arms, Richard moved closer. "He's only a child."

"Nicholas was only a child."

"He's not Nicholas. He's not going to be that way. Look at him, he's our son."

Nodding slowly, Kahlan began walking, needing to be far away from her sons mistake. As she walked, she told him how wrong it was to confess innocent people and how hard it would be on their families. She knew he was asleep, but she hoped that somehow her words would remain with him forever.

******

The people noticed the weakness of Harvey's magic, making them less afraid than they were when they learned of his existence. Every time they felt the release of a Confessor's magic they feared that their child had taken one of their family members or taken over the Confessor's Palace. They would study Richard when he would come into town, trying to see if he could still be trusted and as he always did, he smiled and nodded to the crowd. He knew what they were doing and he hoped that soon they would realize that his son would bring no harm to them.

It was different with Kahlan. Each moment outside of the palace was filled with fear of what they would do to her. As the council had said, the people believed that by allowing her son to live, she had betrayed them. Most of the townspeople wouldn't look at her. If they saw her coming, they would rush the other way. The feeling crushed her.

"Has he confessed anyone else?" Richard rushed to her side, instantly worried by the tears in her eyes.

Kahlan was sitting in a chair next to their window. From the redness in her eyes, it was clear she had been crying for a while. She stared at their son, who played quietly on the floor at her feet. Meeting his eyes, she nodded and blinked out more tears before motioning to the woman standing in the corner. "Tell him."

She was in tears, staring at their three year old son in horror. "I was to kill him. Please don't let me die without serving him." Falling to her knees, she lifted her light, blue apron to her face and shook her head as she cried. "Please!"

Looking back to Kahlan, he shook his head. "Did Harvey know?"

"I don't know. He hasn't spoken since he confessed her. He won't look at me."

Grabbing her hand, he turned toward their son. "Harvey?" He looked up instantly to his father and smiled. "Why did you confess Dana?"

Looking to his mother, the smile faded from his lips as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you-"

"I don't know. I felt-" the small boy laid his hand over his stomach and looked from his mother to his father and then back again. "I don't know."

Richard continued to watch their son as he leaned closer to his wife. "Maybe he sensed the danger."

"Maybe."

"Kahlan it's going to be all right."

******

On their children's sixth birthday, the people filled the palace in celebration, seeming to have forgotten about the danger. They brought the best gifts they were able and didn't seem upset when they placed them at the table at their side. Harvey and Sarah chased each other through the halls, laughing as they slid on the slippery floor. After an hour, parents released their own children, allowing them to join in the games. The sight of it was more than Kahlan had ever imagined.

Sitting down beside her husband, she grabbed his arm and leaned against him, grinning widely as they watches their children throw the rolls of bread from one child to another. Richard had been right all along. There was no reason to think that their son would be anything like Nicholas and all their people needed was time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mother Confessor, but the kitchen asked me to inform you that the cakes have been completed."

Turning her head, her smile grew. "Thank you, Paul. Would you bring them out for them? I know they'd love that."

He nodded quickly, thrilled with the request. Over the past six years, he had spent a lot of time with the children. He was the head of their personal guard and took pride and pleasure in looking after them while telling them stories of the world. He always made it clear how much better everything had become with the Mother Confessor and new Lord Rahl. With a final nod, he turned and rushed back to the kitchen.

The room went silent as he returned. Their eyes locked on the large cart that carried the cakes. Harvey jumped with joy and he grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her instantly toward his favorite part of their birthday. The crowd cheered and laughed as he motioned for the other children to join them, wanting to share it all with them. With a giggle, Sarah wrapped her arms around Paul's legs and squeezed tightly.

The cake covered the floor, the children missing their mouths with every other bite. Richard laughed as the cleaning servants attempted to clean it up as it happened, wanting to keep a handle on the mess. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her until she shifted her shoulders to push him back as his hands began to move over her growing stomach. With everything changing, he couldn't wait for their next child to be born. Their lives would now be everything they wished for.


End file.
